


Alice of Forethought

by Kazroo



Category: Tarzan (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Clayton, Sr meets his wife to be, and sets off into wedded bliss until the Great Depression strikes, and his wife dreams of the life their son will have, knowing she will not be there to see it. Years later, the young heir is found and brought home, to fulfill his mother's dream of a love of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alice of Forethought 

Chapter 1

 

A man, a meeting, a first date. Blooming love, hearts' desires, disapproving family. The wedding, an adventure, the wedding night.

A searing pain woke her with such force that she sat before she was truly awake.

"Whoa," the woman moaned. She wondered if that was what a hangover was like as her woozy head spun. For her, it was a vaguely familiar sensation. Every five years or so she would have these prophetic dreams. When she was little, she told her mom about what was going to happen in her future. She was uncannily correct. The dream she had at 15 she kept to herself. She was never sure if that was because she was a teen, or because she didn't want to believe that one. She had assured her mother the dreams had stopped, holding in her desire to warn everyone what was coming. It nearly broke her.

And now the dream returned yet again. It was 1920 and she was 20 now. Miss Alice Ellison knew that within 5 years it would all come true. It always did.

~~~~~

Alice sat in the window of her dormitory room. The place was gray, institutional. She watched the sun rise, for the first time since coming to this place, she was happy. The dream told her love was coming for her. She could hardly wait for that last image - her wedding night. Finally she would get to have sex! She had wanted such an image in one of these dreams ever since the last dream brought nothing but despair.

At 17, she was orphaned, and remanded to state care. Once her parents' estate was settled, she was moved here - Ladies Finishing School. She felt it was little more than an etiquette prison. She longed for excitement, freedom, and now, that man who would change her life. She would never find him locked away learning perfect manners and how to always look like a lady. She was so glad that when she reached her 21st birthday she would be given a monthly stipend from her parents' money, and be allowed to live on her own. 

Alice pulled the smuggled magazine out from under her mattress. Someday she would be one of them - a Broadway actress, her name in lights and everyone knowing her name. She would cross the stage in those little tap shorts, dancing her heart out. And everyone would cheer for her. It was not in her dream, but it was what she wanted more than anything. Alice would take New York by storm!

~~~~~

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alice, happy birthday to you."

The whole school was assembled in the dining hall. It was her farewell to this unbearable place, but she smiled as if this place had given her wonderful memories. She cried as she said goodbye to the few girls who had been real friends to her in this place. They shared the standard goodbye cake - which frankly, always tasted of sawdust and wax, and she was free.

Her bag was on the porch. The headmistress handed Alice her first stipend check, and told her to write when she had gotten her permanent address so the checks would find her.

"Be sure to put a portion away in an account each month, dear. You mustn't let yourself fall victim to those who would separate you from your money. Have you decided where you will go?"

"I am going to New York City."

It was all she said as she was helped into the model T that would bear her to the train station. The headmistress shook her head at Alice for her foolish choice. She was about to warn the girl, but the driver started up the engine, and there would be no way for her to hear the warnings anyway. Alice waved enthusiastically until she was out of sight. Now her life was going to begin. 

~~~~~

Alice took a much cheaper apartment than her money demanded - and not in the best neighborhood. She loved the hustle and bustle of the ethnic neighborhood, and it wasn't far from the theaters either. The sights and sounds brought her to life.

She set her sights high as she began looking for jobs on the stage. She hadn't the professional training, and was turned down by director after director. To console herself, she would buy beyond her means. After two years, and nothing had worked out for her, she was falling into debt from her shopping. Her landlord threatened to evict her if she didn't catch up to this month's rent. All her savings were gone, and the next check was three weeks away.

She took her last two-dollar bill and went to drown her sorrows at the secret club under the dance hall. She did the secret knock and was allowed in. She didn't have a taste for liquor, but she loved the lively atmosphere and the danger of doing something so illegal. Someone bought her a drink, so she imbibed this night. She wasn't quite drunk, but she felt emboldened by the fortification and was soon out on the floor dancing like she had done it all her life. She was dressed as a flapper as it had been the role she was auditioning for, and she was turning heads as her skirt rode far above her knees.

Alice was too out of it to hear the warning about the raid. The door was smashed in. People scattered, but Alice kept dancing. The man who bought her the drink pulled her off the floor and almost carried her through another secret door. In no time, they were standing on the dance floor the floor above, dancing cheek to cheek as if they had been there all night. When the music stopped and all were directed to go home by the police, Alice saw face of the man who had rescued her for the first time.

He was beautiful. He was almost a foot taller than she was, his blond hair tight to his head, and his eyes as emeralds. The dream had not been clear on how the man would look, but this had to be him. Alice sobered quickly, her heart pounding for him.

"Let me see you home?" He asked.

"If you will tell me your name," Alice replied.

"My name is John, John Clayton. And you are?"

Alice fought back the urge to say "your future wife" in favor of, "Alice, Alice Ellison."

"Well, Alice Ellison, I will get you home."

No one questioned Mr. Clayton on his way out. His reputation was impeccable. And since she was on his arm, Alice had nothing to worry about.

He opened the car door for her. She couldn't believe it - a Rolls Royce Silver Ghost - it was one of the most expensive cars ever made! She directed him to her block where she saw her things on the curb and her landlord standing hands on hips in front of her door. Alice broke into tears. John fixed everything. He paid off her bills to make her even with the landlord, but then put all her things into the car and got back in.

"What are you doing?" Alice frantically sputtered.

"You deserve better than this place."

"But I cannot afford this place as of now!"

"Leave it all to me."

Alice's mind whirled with the warnings about men who would take advantage if she did not use her funds wisely. 

"I demand you stop this car and take me back to my apartment!"

"I will do no such thing."

"I'll tell the police you took me against my will!"

"And they will ask me what I planned, and let me go on my way."

"What makes you think so?"

He just smirked and kept driving.

When he stopped the car, Alice looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Your new home."

He got out and took her by the hand leading her from the car. They went up four flights of stairs and he produced a key to unlock the door.

"Welcome home."

"And what do you expect me to do for you in exchange?"

"Nothing. Pursue your dreams. I own the theater below. I saw you audition several months ago."

"And I was turned down flat."

"Then you must keep trying. In the meantime, to earn the money to pay for this place, would you be interested in dancing in the club next door? You had a room full of heads turning to watch you tonight. You could double my profits by keeping the patrons from wanting to leave."

"Is it legal?"

"Completely above board. It's not as glamorous as the Broadway stage, but it pays well, and you will be able to sing and dance."

"No strings attached?" Alice had to ask.

"Not one, unless you count my heartstrings."

Alice blushed. Yes, he was the man she was to marry.

She agreed.

Now week by week the images from her last dream were coming true. A month after meeting, John asked her to go on a date with him. At six months, she met his family. They hated her instantly. How dare this un-pedigreed bit of a woman take John's heart! He was the baby, the one who would carry on the line! His much older brother Richard was eccentric and showed no interest in women, and the equally old sister, Kathleen, was beyond child bearing age, having miscarried so many times her husband left her for being barren. She was bitter, and did not like this spitfire who would be popping out babies left and right if her baby brother married her - and probably even if he didn't! And their parents refused to speak to Alice beyond what was expected to be polite. They saw her as a gold digger. She was unsuitable. She had short hair, headband around it, and dressed in popular fashion - how pedestrian! They couldn't know she had become much better with her money, and that upon marriage she would come into her inheritance in full - a fortune that would rival the Clayton money. Even John did not know that!

This was the one thing John Clayton stood firm about - he was going to marry this woman! After a year of her working for him as a dancer, he proposed. It was almost another year before he was allowed to do so. His parents relented as they neared the ends of their lives. They had married for love, and John managed to remind them of that. All he asked was the same opportunity for happiness in his life.

It was a society wedding, and they couldn't wait to escape from the crowds. John had made sure they would be completely alone. He didn't want an audience as he took his wife the first time. She would be nervous enough.

~~~~~

The propellers sputtered. Flying was not something that left Alice unsettled - until now. This was the ultimate adventure, just as promised. Only the wedding night part of her dream was yet to be fulfilled. 

Alice had traded her wedding dress for a white, silk, form-fitting flying uniform and she had taken a back seat in a two-seater trick-flying plane with her husband at the stick.

The moment it had been a viable idea, John had bought the plane and taken the flying lessons so he could whisk his bride away on a totally private honeymoon. The plane could go where photographers couldn't, and for someone as high profile as the Claytons, that was a godsend.

The plane dipped as they began to trail the Hudson River Valley. From the front seat, John yelled back, "Hang on," with an impish grin, his goggles blocking the rest of his face. He took them low over the water and wagged the wings side to side. He pulled back and the plane arched up and over.

"Woo-hoo!" she yelled as they completed the flip, and kept going up the valley.

~~~~~

They landed at a small, dirt strip that cut a swath in the dense foliage, and they walked to a secluded "cabin". The Clayton "cabin" was luxury in a rustic wrapping. The caretakers had been there and gone, leaving a romantic fire and sumptuous meal behind. John picked his bride up as they reached the threshold, and carried her into their married life.

"Alice, this is the most amazing time to be alive," John enthused. "We flew here! And now, we are finally alone."

"Your mother still can't believe you married a flapper, can she?"

"That's ex-flapper - except in private," he said as he sat on the bed and pulled the slim body to him. Alice looked down into her new husband's face. She was full of anticipation. She had waited so long from the time they met, and they had come so close to giving in before their wedding night - but they no longer had to wait.

"So, Mr. Clayton, what next?"

"Well, Mrs. Clayton, perhaps we should get out of our travelling clothes."

John began unbuttoning the over-lap front on Alice's outfit. The top peeled away like a jacket and only her half slip now covered her above the waist. John stood, dwarfing his petite wife. His leather duster fell to the floor as he threw his arms back, and his jodhpurs now pouched in three directions as she gave him a look of desire.

Shirts, shoes, pants all were strewn on the floor, and they were about to see each other without clothing for the first time.

"You're lucky white was still appropriate on our wedding day."

"And whose fault was that!"

"Can you blame me? Look at you."

"That's perfectly allowable now," she replied with a smirk.

He pulled her onto the bed atop him and then rolled her beneath him. He peeled the remainder of her coverings off and explored her body from top to bottom. She was strong for her small size, and bullied her husband to his back.

"My turn."

She had never seen a completely naked man before, and she was curious to see what prize she had now that she was allowed to view him in the all-together. She giggled upon her initial view.

"What?" John questioned, tickling her sides.

"I did not expect 'it' to look like [i]that[/i]."

"I think you will learn to like what it looks and [i]feels[/i] like after tonight."

He again rolled her beneath him and started kissing her until she began moaning and writhing and opening herself to him instinctively. He teased her body to gauge her readiness and found her pleasantly moist. For a moment she felt as if she'd been shot right through the middle as he drove in, in a single, swift move.

"It's OK, my love. Let the pain pass. I promise I will bring you pleasure from this point on."

As he slowly moved, she went from a throbbing pain to a sensual pleasure as John made his wife his in all ways.

~~~~~

The final morning waking at the cabin was not one of peace for Alice. The last dream now completely fulfilled, the universe opened it doors for the next peek into the future.

Loneliness, isolation, fear. Richard's life-altering accident, Kathleen's death, John under much pressure. New knowledge, empowerment, John's overpowering feelings of love.

She woke with a start and began to cry.

"What has happened?" John asked, curling her in a protective arm and kissing her hair.

She debated whether to tell him how she knew what was to come. She had thought her dreams were to come true at his side, but she underestimated his families distaste for her. There was a lot of darkness again ahead. 

Alice looked into his loving eyes, and knew she couldn't tell him. He would think she's crazy.

"We have to go back today."

"Alice, we are just at the beginning for us. It does not matter what house or what place we are in to have that life. I will always love you. I can't wait to start a family with you. You will bring a spark into this family that it has needed for a long time. I don't want you to change. I want you to shake up the whole East Coast."

"I will miss the city, John. Long Island is so rural and spread out. It would take a lifetime to walk the whole grounds of the mansion."

"We will go into the city often. I will take you dancing, and introduce you to all of society. We shall be the center of attention, but only when you wish it. Do not worry, my love. Our lives together will never be dull. I would never try to tame your spirit."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~ Chapter 2

After 10 days of honeymooning, and learning to fully enjoy each other as husband and wife, they returned to opulent Greystoke Mansion and settled into married life.

Alice was nearly a prisoner except when the couple was expected to attend public functions - and Kathleen made sure that was almost every weekend, leaving the couple precious little time to themselves. She knew she had a great love in John, but he was so controlled by the demands of his family business that she barely saw him.

The care-free woman who flapped her way through her early 20's was now a lonely, kept woman. She was pressured by the family to either give them an heir or let their baby John find a "more suitable" wife. But how was she to become pregnant if they kept John so busy he couldn't even muster the energy for a goodnight kiss, much less anything else?

~~~~~

Eccentric Uncle Richard was working in his lab, really the old kitchens, but something went wrong. The vessel blew up in his face, leaving him badly disfigured. The doctors did all they could, but he would never look like he had before. He became reclusive, unwilling to let anyone see him. He started growing his hair out long so it would cover his face. The only part of his life that continued was his scientific endeavors. It was all he had left. He had doted on his muh-mah, as he called his mother, and after her death, inventing something seemed his only way to remain sane.

Kathleen tried to urge him to come out more, but people would stare and he would flinch and retreat. One day, as Kathleen slowly came down the steps into Richard's lab, she missed a step in the dark. She tumbled to the bottom, her neck broken in the fall. Richard roared and wailed upon finding her.

The first servant to arrive was Patrick Nash. He had been hired by the previous generation when he was no more than a teenager - only a few years younger than Richard. Richard thought he had found a soul mate, even if he could never claim him as such. They were close. Their relationship even endured Patrick's marriage. It was a bond neither would ever voice to the general population, but both knew it was there. It was Patrick who calmed Richard and called for the doctor. It was clear there was no saving Kathleen, but he was needed to fill out the death certificate, and classify this an accident.

Richard now put all his hopes into his baby brother John. He warmed to Alice, but still kept mostly to himself. John was hit hard by the loss as well. Kathleen had never been nice, but she was family. And all this so close on the heels of Richard's accident. It seemed bad luck was following them about. He feared what would befall them next.

"John, things will come better soon. I know it," Alice whispered to her husband as she held him tight that night.

~~~~~

Since she was nearly ignored most hours of the day with only servants and Richard in the house, Alice took to sneaking in lessons in various topics, and aimed to reclaim her self worth. She learned to drive the horse-less carriage, hiding her femininity with her husband's old leather duster and goggles. She educated herself in topics that drew her interest.

It all built up her self-assurance. After five years of marriage, she was no longer going to be ignored and put. In her manly guise, Alice drove herself to John's office. She stole into his private water closet and waited for him to return from lunch. She changed into the flapper dress she was wearing when they first met - sans all under garments.

She waited until he was alone behind his desk and crept quietly behind him. She wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"What? Who's there?"

"Why don't you guess," she purred in his ear.

"Alice?"

"At least you still recognize my voice."

"Why are you here?"

Alice slipped into his lap and threw her widely parted legs on the armrests of his office chair.

"It's been ages, John, but I still desire you."

She undid his pants and fondled him until he was solid in her hands. John pushed his wife onto his desk and drove himself back and forth until they had satisfied a much put off need. Alice prayed this would bring an heir - she had timed her foray carefully to coincide with the best chance to conceive.

When John came home that night, the couple blushed and smirked their way through a family dinner - though now family was just Richard. The moment the evening coffee had been served, John made his excuses to retire, and playing the dutiful wife, Alice followed close on his heels. Tonight, John was not too tired. Alice prayed with each thrust that he was driving a baby into her depths.

~~~~~

*****[i]She was falling and falling. Alice looked up into the frantic eyes of John. They both knew death was coming - it had to spare their son. They wrapped their bodies around the five year old boy to absorb the impact about to come[/i]*****

Alice awoke in a cold sweat. It had been two weeks since she had gone to John's office. This was the second night she had awakened in a sweat; the dreams felt more real than her waking hours. These were not like the other prophetic dreams, and that worried her. She was used to the five year plan, and the time was about right for the next dream, but this was not how they came to her. The normally abstract images Alice had to interpret were all too clear this time.

In the next few weeks, Alice was seeing the future of a child she had yet to know she was to have. At first it had been those moments where she saw her death, her husband's death. She saw the spitting image of her husband in the boy's face, but he was imbued with her free spirit and eyes that sparkled in a warm ocean blue all his own. She saw a young man thriving in the wild, animals his friends, his body strong and his sense of right and wrong unwavering. She saw the first flush of love on his face, and then saw through his eyes the fiery redhead who had put that look there. 

Alice had that dream four days in a row until she understood - John was home in New York when this woman captured his heart! He would make it home somehow! The next dream showed the young couple falling in love - that they were made for each other.

~~~~~

When Alice learned she was, indeed, pregnant, John was thrilled, but Alice cried. She knew they only had five years from his birth for their lives - but that look of love in her son's eyes for the woman he would find soothed her. How could she wish more for her child than to find a love like that?

~~~~~

The day after their son was born, the world as they know it fell apart - the stock market crashed, and Greystoke nearly went bankrupt. John had been a good businessman and had divested the company of most stock holdings, sensing there was something about to happen. He had land holdings and precious metals and jewels. He had actual things of value, not promises of what should have been. It saved them.

They were raising their child in the depression - maybe it would be best for him to grow up in the wild, unconcerned with stocks or money. The Clayton's had lost much, but still lived better than most in this time.

Alice opened the lower floors of the mansion to take in those with nowhere to go. She made sure they had one good meal a day, and a bed to sleep on at night. She used much of her inheritance to do this. She knew the money wouldn't be worth much after her death, but she did set aside a trust fund for her son. In a few years, all would think that a folly, but Alice knew he would need it someday.

~~~~~

When John surprised Alice with a trip for the whole family, she knew the time had come. John wanted to take his son on a final trip before he was to start school, though the boy had been primed by his mother and could already read far above his age.

They took the steamer all the way to the tip of Africa. John closed a deal on Madagascar starting his own spice empire by acquiring a vanilla plantation. In Ivory Coast he found suppliers for the piano factory the family had taken over in a bankruptcy buy out.

Alice wanted so much to tell him they should live fully every day until the end, but he would chide her that they were still young with a son to care for, for many years to come. She knew time ran short for them.

And then it came - the point where they stepped into her dream, and their end was to come. She had not seen the entire 'how' of their ends, but it became clear. A balloon ride over the blue-green jungles - whose foliage matched the bright eyes of the Clayton heir - would be their undoing. Alice went to her fate determined to make her son's future of perfect love come true.

~~~~~

When Richard received word that the rest of his family had perished in a horrible accident, he fell apart. Patrick Nash was there for him. He had moved into the main house with his son by now. And his daughter now lived in the carriage house with her family. Nash's wife had died, leaving him free to spend his hours with Richard. Both were careful to keep Nash's son, John, unaware about how close they were. Patrick had named his son John out of respect for the family, and had named their daughter Alice since his wife liked the lady greatly. She had made sure they did not get turned away from their jobs when times were at their worst.

Richard needed constant consoling for all he had lost. His softness all faded. That little boy had been a bright light. He was precocious, inquisitive. And he never once made Richard feel small for hiding away in the house, hiding his scars. It had been hell to make little John get his hair cut he so much wished to emulate his uncle Richard. They indulged him. They were going to force conformity on him upon their return from the trip, for the school would not have a long haired ruffian in their class. Now none of that would happen.

~~~~~

Time marched on. The depression lifted and an era of boom times started with the US's entrance into World War II. But it had all taken a toll on the Clayton Mansion. It was now the spooky house at the end of the road where only a ghostly pale man walked about, seen to by two other men. 

Richard was involved in very little of Greystoke's dealings, but he was still the figurehead of the company. Patrick Nash and John Nash were on the company board, and kept Richard abreast of what was going on. Richard cared little as long as he was allowed to continue his experiments. Several of his experiments had yielded useful items - he was intrigued by plastics, and came upon a formula for flexible, see-through plastic panels - akin to plexi-glass, but he used it only for himself. 

Richard built an ever-increasing geodesic dome with his plastic, shatter-proof panels, and soon had a room-sized terrarium. When he wanted to make it bigger, he had the roofs removed from the grand ballroom to the outside three floors higher, and built his dome on top of the footprint of the room. He planted tropical plants and trees, and watched them grow.

~~~~~

When the war ended, Richard found himself in the middle of a much bigger town. He made a shrewd deal when he sold the parcels of land surrounding the mansion at the close of the war. He knew that the country was growing, and would need places to live. He got enough money from the land sales to continue his scientific works, make repairs and have the estate fences moved to the new boundaries, for he couldn't very well have fences around what were now part of the development. Closely packed tract housing now covered the once majestic grounds of the Clayton Mansion. It went up fast, and returning soldiers moved their growing families in as soon as the last nail was struck.

The carriage house was no longer on the actual grounds of the mansion. Patrick's daughter, Alice, had married a man of her own kind-hearted thoughts about the missing Clayton boy, Kevin Donovan, and had three children of her own now. The baby, Amanda Alice, not only carried that middle name for her mother, but for the lady who had been responsible for her being named Alice. Their sons, James and Noah, were now getting big, and James admired his Uncle John, taking after him in attitude almost too much.

Three doors down from the relocated fences, a man moved his family into one of the newly constructed homes. Fletcher Porter had completed his tour of duty and came home to his wife, Pamela, and 8-year-old daughter, Jane, and within a few months, were expecting another child. That news along with the deal they were getting on the house brought them to this place.

~~~~~

Richard could not bring himself to go out of the house, let alone go to the place where John, Alice, and John, Jr. died. Not even the growing legend of the albino ape, who seemed more a man than a beast in looks, could make him willing to face a world that had made him hide by seeing him as a beast simply because his face was disfigured. It was not until someone took color film of this creature with the movie camera they took on safari that Richard gave credence to the idea that his nephew had not been killed. The man was blurry, but the image of the Clayton signet ring hanging around the neck of this white ape was clear in several frames. 

Even then, Richard felt he was too old for such a search. Fifteen years had passed. The sweet boy would not be that any more. If he were this jungle beast, would he even be redeemable? Patrick saw Richard's lingering despair. He loved that man, and it was time for him to do something that would repay all he had done for his family over the years.

Patrick and his son John took the trip Richard could not. They took a small party with them, chartered a plane, and went into the jungle to bring home John Clayton, Jr., or whatever that white beast now was.

~~~~~

The creature had been wily, but in the end, they had been able to force him into a trap. There was a flash of recognition in the eyes of the blond beast as Patrick Nash came close, but the desire to escape overpowered any civilized thoughts. He thrashed and bounded against Patrick's leg, breaking it below the knee only to be struck in the head by the butt of John Nash's gun. The younger Nash tightly bound this savage and made sure he was secure for the trip back to the landing strip. 

Patrick's leg was set as best as conditions allowed, and had his leg immobilized for the flight home. He was just lucky it was a clean break and he didn't suffer an embolism. Richard made sure Patrick was taken to the best hospital for orthopedic injuries upon their return.

The young heir was sedated while he was still out from the blow to the head, and he was kept that way for the whole trip, and through the thorough medical examination. He was brought to the mansion and placed in the plexi-dome room. It was full of foliage and trees, and it allowed the creature a measure of familiarity. John Nash kept "that thing" as he called him, in line with brute force. He would beat the wild blond back to leave foods and other things Richard wished him to have. It was not until Richard witnessed one of these beatings that he knew what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

"He's a beast, a wild animal, how else would you have me treat him?"

"Get out of my house," Richard yelled, finding a backbone.

"What?"

"You are no longer welcome."

"Fine. I'll find someplace else for me and my dad. And I will pay off his medical bills. I won't be owing you a thing!"

~~~~~

When Patrick Nash heard about the confrontation, he too yelled at his son.

"How could you treat him so? Would you be so cruel to a misbehaving hound? You will create nothing but contempt in the poor boy!"

"Why do you always take Richard Clayton's side? What must I do to get your respect?"

"You think beating him will gain you my respect? Have you learned nothing of compassion? How could you and your sister be cut from the same cloth? I have been in that house, caring for that family since I was 19. How dare you speak for me and say I would leave his employ?"

"After what that beast did to you, you still prefer that family to me."

"John, you were named in honor of that boy and his father, as your sister was named for John Sr.'s wife Alice. Your mother, god rest her soul, took to Richard's nephew like he was her own child. She loved Alice Clayton like a sister."

"That savage broke your leg. You will never walk without the limp or the cane for the rest of your life!"

"John, Richard got me the best medical care available. I went to find his nephew because I owe him and his family so much. They could have easily let me go when things got bad, but not only wasn't I let go from their service, all of us, as a family, were taken in as extended family."

John Nash was exasperated with his father. He had to get out of there for now.

"I can't stay. I'll call, but for now, I need to be alone. Goodnight father."

He left Patrick in the rehabilitation hospital, and for several months he made no contact. In that time, Patrick moved back into the Clayton Mansion and helped Richard make inroads with communicating with the wild heir.

With so much time alone together, Richard and Patrick confessed their silent longing for each other and acted on their desires. The two men were able to be themselves for the first time in their lives. Their freedom was limited when John Nash came back as caretaker, but they found ways to continue their relationship secretly.

But in those first two months with no John Nash to torture young John Clayton, Richard and Patrick were able to slowly forge that dialog with him. They showed him pictures of his parents, read to him. Richard let the boy sniff him, begin to trust him. 

Over the next five years, Richard was able to reclaim his nephew from what surviving in the jungle had done to change him. He would always have a wild side, and Richard was amazed at the physical abilities the young man possessed. His love of learning was reawakened, and Richard felt his life had a value now. His warmth and openness grew to greater proportions than it had ever been before. He had his protégé, and he had Patrick. He was quite fulfilled. 

The only thing that threatened to ruin this happiness was John Nash. He had a lot of influence over his nephew James, and made sure his thoughts were of a singular mind with his own - the beast is evil no matter how tame it appears. James Donovan grew up instilled with hatred for the reclaimed Clayton, and that would prove to be a problem in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John was strong and powerful, and had learned to avoid the other John. John Nash never got another chance to beat on John Clayton after Richard's intervention. John had read every book in the family library by now, and was well schooled in most topics. The only area which found him lacking was the one Richard could not help him with - women. Patrick, having been married, did his best to explain. John understood the physiological differences between male and female, and he had seen his fair share of mating among the animals, but he had no practical experience, nor any hope of acquiring it. 

He was kept secluded in the mansion, and there were times when he was lonely. He would watch from his window as life went on all around him. He could see the hierarchical structure among the people - it was most clear among the teens. He had spotted the alpha male, and watched how the females would attempt to curry his favor. Other males had the loyalty of the lesser females. He watched them interact. He saw hands touching other body parts, and sometimes lips touching. They seemed to enjoy these touches. John could hear what sounded like pleasurable emanations.

There was one female who always caught him. He would stare at her. It was clear she must be a very important female - she did not let the males touch her like the others did. She would cleverly avoid even the alpha male. John would smile as she outwitted the alpha. She was the one he would want if he ever had the chance. John wondered if that chance would ever come.

Each time he would see her, afterward he would go to his books and examine the female form. From her appearance, John surmised she was mature in a physical sense. The slight flair to her hips, and he could see breasts. He wished she would not always wear so much covering. Even on the warmest of days, she was dressed conservatively. On this day, she was wearing a gray poodle skirt with a pink poodle on it, and her hair was tied back with a matching pink scarf. The pink was more salmon, complimenting her auburn mane. Little cotton socks were turned down at her ankles and her saddle shoes were white and pink this day. 

John noted she seemed to have three pairs of these shoes - one black and white, one brown and white, and these pink and white ones. John also recalled once seeing her in one pair that was all white, but she was dressed ever more conservatively that day - all in white, even coverings on her hands. Richard had said those were 'going to church clothes', which prompted a discussion of religion with John. Richard tried to make John understand the concepts of religions, and also told him that the church the Clayton's attended traditionally would not approve of some of the truths of his life, though he didn't expound on that topic.

John understood that Richard feared the outside world, but John longed to be in the sunlight. His nature dome was nice, but it wasn't the same as being outside. And still John had to be careful because John Nash was still about, and that like-minded nephew of his had taken up the lookout for John. He didn't dare be too far from a tree. He had already gotten a BB in his bottom, and didn't wish to feel that again. John knew he could exact revenge his way, but after his education, he understood it was wrong. Still he dreamed of chasing the both of them down and showing them just how 'savage' he could be. 

~~~~~

It was early Fall. John was now 25. He knew that before long the temperatures would drop, and it would be months before a warm breeze again came into this window. He longed to run free, but he didn't even dare go from his third floor window to the tree just outside. He couldn't be seen. It would cause an uproar, and he didn't wish to cause his uncle or Patrick any trouble.

The regular group from the high school was hanging out along the fence that separated the Clayton Mansion from the rest of the area. They were right next door to Jimmy Donovan's house - the old carriage house. Jimmy was smoking a hand-rolled cigarette from the can of loose tobacco, offering a puff to all who cared to partake.

"Come on, Jane. What are you - chicken?"

"If my mom smells smoke on me she'll ground me for weeks. I don't want to miss the dance."

From above in the tree just the other side of the fence, which he had dared this time, John Clayton, Jr. watched them interact. He couldn't help his curiosity, slipping silently out the window. He had watched them all grow up in the last five years. Since being returned, he had been educated in all the things a book could teach a man, but his personal interaction was limited to Richard and Patrick.

Patrick's son, John, still held ill will toward the younger Clayton for what happened during the capture. His father was forever to walk with a cane. Patrick himself had forgiven John Clayton, but his son found nothing redeeming in the wild man.

John Clayton, Jr. longed to test what he knew about people. He wanted to meet and talk to them, but he employed his uncle's model of scientific method - observe, do not interfere.

John had been carefully observing the group for months. As soon as the weather had warmed in the spring, they would be there every afternoon - at all times of the day during the Summer. Smoking, talking - sometimes pairing off and doing what his uncle called kissing and petting.

Jimmy leaned in to give Jane a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"I don't think so, Jimmy."

"You don't smoke. You don't kiss in public. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You had your adventure at the drive-in."

"Aw, come on, Jane. Like it's such a big deal!"

"So, something we missed?" Jane's best friend Erin asked with obvious insinuations.

"Knock it off, Jimmy. Like you said - no big deal."

"She let me touch 'em," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Jimmy!" Jane chided, not wanting everyone to know she had allowed a boy to put his hand up her blouse.

"Oh, trust me Jane, he's already told them," Erin said, waving off the childish hooting sounds the boys in the group were already making.

John noted the shift in the group dynamic. Jane felt isolated, embarrassed. But as John watched, she became defiant.

Jane Porter was already a rule breaker. She always had that tomboy tendency. She would rush home from school just to get out of the skirt and saddle shoes. Today she had slipped on her peg pants and tennis shoes and had pulled her white church-going shirt out of her closet. She had left the bottom unbuttoned and tied it in a knot at her waist. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid. She looked very sporty.

In a huff, Jane turned and began climbing the wrought iron fence where the limb of the tree John was in reached over.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"You dared us all to climb this fence not a week ago, saying brave the monster who lives behind these walls. You think I won't take the chance? I'll prove you wrong, here and now!"

John slipped into the depths of the tree hoping to remain unnoticed.

"Looks like tomboy Jane strikes again. I'd rather you take me up on my other dare."

"Jimmy, I’m not even 17 yet - you're already 18 - my dad's a lawyer. He would have you up on charges before you got your zipper back up."

Everyone laughed until Jimmy turned beet red. The group started to break up.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see what's behind the walls?" Jane asked, already several feet in the air on the fence.

"Jane come back down," Erin requested, "You could get hurt."

"Let her. Jane climbs trees like a monkey. If she want's to get caught trespassing, it isn't up to us," Jimmy said as he crossed Erin's path.

Jane just kept climbing, even turning and waving at them all when she was at the top. She smiled, smugly perched atop the fence. Once they were all out of sight, Jane started climbing down. She stepped over to put both feet on the same side, and she slipped. The points that adorned the tops of the fence dug furrows into her back as she skimmed them on the way down. But she never got to the ground. A secondary set of spear-tipped irons filled in every other space and stabbed through the waistband on her pants, suspending her still three feet in the air.

~~~~~

Jane held down the well of tears. She was hurt, scared, and trapped where she was. She tried to free herself, but couldn't budge from where she was hanging. She tried to grab the fence, but it was pointy along all the tops, and try as she might, she couldn't wedge her hands between them to use the horizontal support.

John wondered whether to intervene. For a moment he considered going to his uncle to ask what to do, but he wanted to meet her - interact. John liked her spirit. Sometimes she was wild and unpredictable - much like him.

He inched toward her in his tree. Jane was beginning to cry a little but grew silent and wary as a pair of hands slipped into her armpits, close enough to her breasts to cause a reaction.

"Do not be afraid. I only wish to help you."

He pulled her up and over the top of the fence and stood her on the limb of the tree with him.

"You are hurt. Please come with me."

Still with her back to him, Jane began to protest.

"I don't even know who you are."

"I am John. I live here."

Jane turned quickly, forgetting she was in a tree. He grabbed her before she could fall. Their eyes met. Neither could believe the way their heart's pounded from just looking into each other's eyes. There was an instant spark. The flush of first love found John's face, just as his mother had dreamed for him all those years ago.

~~~~~

"Please come?" John asked again, heart still pounding in his throat.

She shyly nodded and followed him in the window, her hand firmly inside his. 

Now standing on the floor in the third floor room that bordered his dome room, Jane was shaking slightly. John had released her hand and was looking at her. For the first time it was not from a great distance that he viewed her. She stood nearly as tall as he did, only mere inches shorter. She was toned, strong for a female. He tilted his head and leaned in. Jane prepared to shun a kiss, but John did not move in toward her lips. His head moved into the crook of her neck and she could hear and feel him inhale deeply. It sent chills down her spine. As he slipped around her back so he could get to the other side of her neck, Jane had to close her eyes. Her mouth fell open and gulped in air in bursts. The last part of the breath became more of a hiss as the pain in her back hit her as she clenched her muscles just so as not to melt to the floor. John quickly stepped back.

"Let me help you. You are hurt. My uncle can help."

He came around in front of her again.

"Wait here?" he said as he tried to read her expression.

She nodded slightly.

John went to get Richard. Jane began looking around the room she had been left in. It was dark even with the lights on. Mahogany Jane surmised. It was as if time forgot this place. Little silver frames sat on top of the dresser. Jane investigated the pictures. They were black and white photographs, but hand colored with expert skill. Most of them were formal, posed shots, but it was the one candid that struck Jane. A petite woman with short hair and a feather rising from her headband was standing on one leg. The other leg was exposed to the thigh where she was about to grab her garter, a man holding her by the raised ankle. Her eyes sparkled. She saw something of her savior in the woman's face, and saw his eyes on the man. They must have been his parents.

"John, what's going on? Why are you bringing me up here?" Jane heard a stranger's voice say.

Jane returned to the center of the room and looked toward the door. As John pushed his uncle into the room, he instantly saw the young woman standing there.

"John, what have you done?"

"She is hurt."

"I'm so sorry about this," Richard began to apologize, thinking John had just brought this girl into the house.

"About what?" Jane asked.

"You see, John's always been curious, he didn't mean any harm."

"He saved me," Jane declared.

"Excuse me?" Richard said unsure he had heard her right.

"I was…caught…on the fence."

"The fence, it hurt her," John added, "We need to help her."

John went and turned Jane's back to Richard.

"Oh, dear. I'll fetch some antiseptic. Please allow me to help?"

Jane again nodded.

"You'll need to take off your shirt. I'm sorry. I promise I will not take any liberties."

Jane regretted her rash actions with Jimmy now, wondering what she had gotten herself into. But John was still in the room with her, so she dared not show her fear.

"He speaks the truth. You are not his type."

Jane smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" she flippantly threw.

John smiled at her, blushing. A chill ran her whole body. Jane turned her back on John and began unbuttoning her blouse, and untied the knot at the bottom. She looked over her shoulder. John was intently watching.

"Ow," she complained, un-sticking the fabric from her back.

"OK, I'm back. John, why don't you go into the wardrobe and see if you can find the young lady a blouse that would fit her? She can't go home in the torn one."

John went and left Jane alone with Richard.

"Would it be presumptuous to ask your name?"

"I’m Jane. I live three houses away."

"So, you're Fletcher's eldest. He's handled some legal matters for the company."

"You know my father?"

"Not directly. But he has a brilliant reputation. Now please, lay on the bed and I'll see to your injuries."

Jane wanted to refuse, but before she could, they were interrupted.

"Richard?" Patrick called.

"In here."

"What are you doing in here…hello…what's happened?"

"John brought her in. The fence tore her up pretty good."

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands here," Patrick said, coming and placing a hand on Richard's back. Jane saw something between them that shocked her. Her first thought was what her father would have said - 'it's a perversion of nature'. Both saw her face tighten.

"Miss, please, just let Richard fix you up. We are no more harmful than any other people on this street."

Patrick slowly shook his head. People just would never understand.

Jane teared up, and looked truly remorseful. They were all being so nice to her, no one accusing her for trespassing.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her head. At least they would have no interest in her in that way.

Jane turned away and slipped the shredded shirt off and flattened herself to the mattress. Richard inspected her injuries.

"You'll need to release the bra. One of the scratches looks deep under the closure."

Jane reached around and unhooked the bra. Richard cleaned her scratches. He applied ointment and covered the worst of it.

"I think it will all heal. You were lucky."

John returned, but stood in the doorway. Jane's back was naked, and that sight stirred John. 

"Alright, Jane. I have done what I can. We'll leave you to get dressed. John, did you find her a blouse?"

John handed the blouse to Patrick who handed it to Richard. He slipped it over Jane after she had re-latched her bra. She found the sleeves and slipped the blouse on over her back, and then rose from the bed. As she buttoned, Patrick and Richard left the room, but John just stood there, watching her with great interest.

"It's very pretty," Jane commented about the blouse. She was sure it was silk.

"Yes - pretty," he breathed. His voice was so sexy Jane almost fell to her knees, but in the end was able to contain the feelings to just rolling her eyes into her head, a taking a calming breath.

"I suppose I should go now. I didn't mean to trespass."

"You wanted to show the alpha you did not care what he thought."

Jane turned to face John, shirt now buttoned, and his words puzzling to her.

"Alpha?"

"The leader of the pack - you wished to defy him."

"Are you talking about Jimmy?"

John nodded, glad she had finally understood.

"Are you the beast he talked about?"

Jane almost felt guilty the moment the word 'beast' left her mouth. John looked so hurt.

"He would think me so. Do you?"

"No," Jane said approaching John, almost touching him. "You are no beast."

They were inches away from each other. Jane had never been so nervous about a boy - but John was a man. Jane smiled solicitously. John just studied her face. Finally, Jane could not take the intense stare, and she looked down.

"It's almost dinner time. If I don't come home on time, they will ask questions."

Jane turned and paced, wringing her hands.

"And my mom will kill me for ruining my best shirt. I will have this laundered and returned," she said touching the shirt she had on.

"You may keep it. It was my mother's."

"Was?"

"My parents died when I was 5. They made sure I lived."

"That's so sad," Jane said, re-approaching John.

"I will help you get home," John said, changing the subject.

Jane bit her lower lip, sensing it hurt him to talk about his parents.

John walked past her and stepped through the window into the tree, holding his hands out for her to come. Jane looked side to side and then moved toward him.

"You want me to leave through the window?"

"It is the quickest way."

"Right. OK."

Jane placed her hands in his and stepped into the tree with him. John exchanged places with Jane by lifting her by the waist and placing her beyond him on the limb. Her face flushed pink. He stroked her cheek and felt that it was warm, and then he rubbed the same hand over his own cheek. His face was just as warm as hers, and he knew his face was not normally so warm.

Jane wasn't usually so bold, but she took John's face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but neither of them would ever be the same after this. Suddenly, letting Jimmy Donovan put his hand up her shirt didn't seem to compare with a simple kiss with the forbidden fruit this tree held.

Jane leaned in again, taking his lips with hers. He was melting. The confusion and fixed stare from his eyes told Jane a truth - he had never done this before.

"It's alright. The first time can be overwhelming. I was just like you the first time I was kissed."

John remembered reading about interpersonal relations - that word - kiss - how different the feel was than reading an explanation. He would have to pour over all the books again. 

He snapped back to now, and assisted Jane to the ground. He watched until she was far away. He smiled when she waved, and watched as her form disappeared inside the house three doors down. He was in love.

~~~~~

When Jane got home, it was almost dinnertime. She started up the stairs, but her mother heard her. Jane had purposely used the front door because the back door came into the kitchen. She wanted to have a chance to change, but there was no time now.

"Jane, come help with the dinner, please."

Jane balled her torn blouse up and tossed it up to the landing, hiding it for now. She went into the kitchen to find her sister setting the table, and Jane was enlisted to remove a fresh batch of cornbread from the oven. They worked on the meal and all was ready when Fletcher Porter came home from his day's work. Jane hoped she had dodged the bullet when it came to the unknown shirt she was wearing.

Jane's mother was staring at the shirt now, and Jane was trying not to show her nerves.

"Jane, dear, that's a lovely blouse. Wherever did it come from?"

"A friend let me wear it. I tore mine this afternoon."

"You tore yours? - it wasn't because of the Donovan boy, was it? I don't like the way he treats you."

"No, Momma. I was climbing, and I slipped."

With the whole family now seated around the table, her parent's disappointment showed. 

"Jane Olivia Porter, we buy you nice things and you go and ruin them. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know," he father admonished.

Jane's lip began to quiver; she was on the verge of tears. Her father could pull out that disappointed voice and Jane always reacted the same way - she would be guilt ridden, followed by tears, and the retreat. Jane hoped she could keep herself from running away this time. She always hated herself for days after she had been such a girl.

But the pain in her back was working against her too. She wanted to run to her room and cry herself to sleep. Maybe John would be in her dreams. How could she miss someone she had only just met? As her mind drifted off to thoughts of John, her father asked a question.

"Jane? I expect an answer young lady."

"I'm sorry dad…I can work for you after school until you think it's fair, like last time."

Jane was pushing the food around on her plate, not looking up at all. She was afraid the tears would overtake her if she had to deal with the disappointed look along with the voice.

"No. You just repeat these foolish actions. No dance on Friday for you. After the game, you come straight home with us."

"It's Homecoming! And they are dedicating the town war memorial before the first dance! You were going to wear your uniform, and we were going to dance together!"

"I know, but you need to learn there are consequences for your actions!"

Jane could add distraught to her list of emotions in use. Now she did run to her room. She grabbed her balled up shirt from the landing because if her mother saw the tears in the fabric, she would be queried about her injuries and would have to admit to the whole story. She buried her face in the pillows and sobbed. Her father had made such a big deal about attending and dancing with her, 'just that first dance' her father had pleaded. She had really let her father down this time. 

~~~~~

Downstairs, the remaining part of the meal was very quiet. Nicky acted as if it had gone over her head again, but she knew how sad her father was. She sat watching him, his eyes downcast.

"May I be excused?" Nicky asked, her appetite gone in the face of the confrontation.

"Yes, you may."

Once they heard her get upstairs, Pamela reached out for her husband's hand.

"I know, Pam. I over reacted again."

"Jane has always been a free spirit, but it is not meant to be malicious. She has never been a frills and ribbons little girl, and that hurts you, I know. You wanted this sweet little girl, and you got a tree-climbing dare-devil instead. But she does well in school, she has many friends, and despite a few lapses in judgment, she knows how to handle herself."

"It's those lapses that scare me. What if her adventurous spirit includes adventures with boys? She could get herself in trouble so quickly. Like with Jimmy Donovan - He's got that Chevy with the big back seat."

"She's not like that. She's a good girl. Would you rather she tore her blouse climbing, or tore her skirt at something more sordid?"

"You are right, but I have already made my rule. I cannot let her off."

"But this punishes you more than it punishes her."

"I've made my final decision. She has to learn, that's final."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next two days were very stressed between father and older daughter. Both felt horrible about how things had come to pass. Both had a tremendous ability for guilt, but the same stubborn streak that kept either one from giving in. 

When Friday came, the whole school was buzzing about the homecoming dance, and the game to precede it, of course. An hour before the final bell of the day, everyone gathered in the gym for the pep rally to cheer the Spartans on to victory. The mascot looked cheesy, as always, in the fake chest plate and leather over-skirt with black pants under it. Even the sword was easily detected to be plastic, and the oversized head had several cracks in it. No one respected the mascot, and even less respect came to the guy wearing the suit.

Poor Noah Donovan. Jimmy's little brother was in his second year as mascot now. He was in Jane's class, but she was out of his league. Jimmy picked on his little brother like he was the town pariah. No one seemed to notice that Noah was doing flips and split jumps higher than most of the basketball team could jump. If there had been a gymnastics team, he would have been its star. And Noah was cute in his own way. He had big green eyes and a wonderful smile that saw the light of day all too rarely. But he was only 5'7" and 130 pounds, and Jimmy was 6'4", 220 - hardly an even match.

Jane sat with the other sophomores in the bleachers, but her heart wasn't in it. Without the dance to look forward too, the game was just that -a game. Jimmy was the most popular senior, the quarterback, and everyone's darling. It didn't seem to matter that he had the manners of a raccoon digging through your trash. Even his parents were sometimes appalled.

When the last bell rang, a big cheer went up, and everyone began filing out of the gym. Jimmy caught up to Jane and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey Jane, I am your dance card for tonight - don't make any other plans."

"Jimmy, I told you. My father isn't letting me go to the dance."

"You were serious about that? I thought you were just giving me a hard time, like always."

"No, Jimmy. He got mad at me because I tore my shirt, and wanted to teach me a lesson."

"So, you're not coming?"

"No, I'm not coming."

Jimmy let her go and ran after the pack of cheerleaders trotting out the door.

From a distance, Jane could hear the 'oh so devoted' Jimmy saying, "Hey girls, which one of you is feeling lucky tonight?"

"It's OK, Jane, I know you see him for who he really is…most of the time."

"Hi Noah, yeah, I know. Actually, that is the only good thing about not going to the dance tonight - no Jimmy."

"Why do you hang out with him?"

"Old habits. I know the group keeps getting smaller, but some of us have hung together since the beginning of time. I wish you still came with us."

"I don't volunteer to spend more time with my brother than I have to. And I think I've seen more of Nicky this year than I have of you. She's always over with Amanda."

"I'm sorry."

"No, really, it's OK. You're part of the popular group, I'm not. I don't expect to be included. Well, I gotta go. Lots to set up before the game."

Jane walked slowly home. It had taken meeting John to open Jane's eyes to how awful Jimmy really was. Noah had a good point - why did she still hang out with Jimmy? 

~~~~~

John heard all the honking as the impromptu parade of cheerleaders and players passed the house.

"What is that about?" John asked.

"The big game is tonight," Patrick answered.

"Big game?" John asked.

"Every year, the last game is the homecoming game. People who used to go to school here come back to see if this year's team is going to win the game, and to relive their glory days on the field."

"Do you think Jane will go to this game?"

"Very likely, and then there's the big dance afterward."

"Dance…people touch when they dance."

Patrick smiled to Richard - that girl was really under his skin.

"Could we go?"

Patrick and Richard looked to each other. The stands would be full of people in coats and scarves - it would be a sea of white and navy - even John could disappear into the crowd, as could they.

"Do you think you could handle so many people all around you?" Richard asked.

John merely glared at his uncle.

"I have kept you too sheltered. I only wished to keep you safe," Richard lamented aloud.

"Uncle, it was good that you keep me sheltered when I came home. I could have hurt many. You have taught me much and it is time I get to have experience to go with my knowledge. Teach me about 'homecoming'."

~~~~~

Patrick told John how the game of football was played. He had been the quarterback when he was a senior. All the parents would comment how polite he was and how they were sure they could trust their daughters with this fine young man. He carried off the fresh-faced boy attitude, no one knowing that he had no interest in the girls. But he was popular among the girls because he could talk to them and wasn't crawling all over them. Most took him to be shy.

John had a working knowledge of the game when Patrick was done explaining. 

"OK, know that you know what will be going on on the field, let's talk about off the field. On the sidelines there will be cheerleaders. They are girls who wear pleated skirts and wave pompoms. They try to get the home crowd excited about the game. Some of the former cheerleaders will be doing the cheers along with those down by the field. There are always people who get a little drunk and show up painted in the school colors, and others will show up dressed as Spartans - the mascot."

"What is a Spartan?"

"Remember your Greek history. The Spartans were considered great warriors. Though if anyone on the school board ever read about the training, they would quickly change mascots."

"Why, Patrick?"

"Let's just say…Richard and I have more in common with the Spartans than the others in this town."

John raised an eyebrow and then nodded. He understood.

"Will there be many dressed as a Spartan?"

"I guess, why do you ask?"

"If I were to go dressed as someone other than myself, it might be better. If I am seen by Jimmy, or others of his family, it could cause trouble. If I am a Spartan, they will not be looking for it to be me."

~~~~~

Jane walked home quietly. Her heart felt heavy. She slipped to her room. Her mother had seen her, but Jane was unaware. Pamela Porter felt bad for both Jane and her husband. If either one could have just apologized for their pig-headedness, life would have been much better in this house for the last week. Jane had been sullen and moody, and Fletcher had gone quiet. Jane was also feeling a let down after her encounter with John. If it had been any other boy in town, Jane would have found a way to see him again. She missed him until it ached. 

When Fletcher got home, he was smiling. Pamela didn't know what had brightened him, but she was glad to see it. He held two dry-cleaner's bags over his shoulder as he swept in and kissed his wife quickly on the lips.

"Something has put you in a good mood."

"I wrote a will today."

"And that makes you happy?"

"I have time to change things for my life, for my relationship with Jane. I won't be left trying to make up for my mistakes with what I leave to her. I'm taking Jane to the dance, and then I'm going to let her have fun. It will do no good to break her bad habits, because it will break her spirit."

"I'm glad."

"Do you think this dress will be good on Jane?" he asked, holding the second bag out for Pam to see.

"She will look divine. This shade of green will bring out her eyes."

Fletcher walked up the stairs and knocked on Jane's door, then opened it without waiting for her to answer. He hung the dress on the back of the door and went to sit on the edge of Jane's bed. He rubbed a hand up Jane's back. Luckily, all Jane's scratches had healed.

"Honey, I’m sorry. I was angry the other day. It wasn't your fault, but your shirt was just one more thing, and I snapped. If you still want to go to the dance after the game, it would be my pleasure to share the first dance with you."

She turned quickly.

"Do you mean it, daddy?"

"Sure do, pumpkin."

Jane's smiled faded.

"What?"

"I told Jimmy I wouldn't be there. He'll think I was lying to him."

"I'll handle that Donovan boy."

Jane smiled again.

"Thank-you daddy."

She hugged him.

~~~~~

The entire Porter family got ready to go to the game. Since it was forecasted to be quite cold, Jane and Nicky were allowed to wear pants under their skirts. The traffic would be impossible, so they walked, like most of the neighborhood. People were streaming toward the school and the lighted football field behind it. 

Among the crowd were Patrick, Richard and John. John had thought it would be funny to dress as a Spartan. And he looked damn good too. He was wearing a knee-length white tunic, girded at the waist with a navy necktie. He had laced leather thongs around each ankle and criss-crossed them up to his knees. Without half trying, John looked better than the official mascot. People cheered when he walked past them, often yelling things like "go Spartans" and "Spartans rule!" John played it up. 

He wove through the people headed to the game, soon catching Jane's scent. When he reached her, he jostled her as he passed. They locked eyes for a moment, and then he was gone. But it was enough. Jane knew he was there, and now she'd be looking. She couldn't believe how much better this day was getting.

~~~~~

They found seats and settled in, huddling for warmth when the breeze picked up. Jane took off her mittens when her father brought them hot chocolate. After finishing her drink, she could only find one mitten.

"I'll be right back. I think I dropped my mitten through the bleachers."

"Be careful Jane," her father warned, knowing what could happen under the bleachers, because he and Pam had done it themselves - meeting illicitly in the darkened space while the crowd above never missed them. But Jane was thinking that John had taken her mitten to get them time together.

John was only five rows back. He could hear and see Jane and her family. They all seemed nice. While Jane went around to get under the bleachers, John slipped between two of the boards and dropped to the ground below. He sniffed for Jane's scent and quickly found her glove.

"Oh, where could it be?" he heard Jane say as she bent a bit to see the ground. Some of the less desirable members of the school society were down there. Some smoking, some necking, some taking bets on the game.

"Excuse me," she said as she bumped into one of them in the darkness.

"Well, look what we have here. If it isn't the perfect Jane Porter, the quarterback's off-field plaything."

They started grabbing at her as she shook herself free of their greedy hands. She stopped one of them with a crisp knee to the groin, but that only enflamed the others. Jane was rightly frightened, knowing that John was not waiting there to meet here, that he hadn't taken her mitten so they could be together. A week of thinking about him had clouded her mind.

John saw the confrontation. While Jane had things under control, he left her to defend herself, but it now looked as if she was in trouble, and that just would not do.

John stalked the shadows, nearing this group. One of the fringe members suddenly was pulled silently into the darkness. He had no chance to scream, just faded into nothingness by John's hand. Two more suffered the same fate. Before long, only the three closest to Jane still remained.

"Let her go," he said in a menacing voice.

"Looks like you have a hero…Show yourself, Hero."

John tapped Jane as he passed unseen. It was a signal to act. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Jane turned, now facing her captor. She was still tightly in his grip, but it was weakened now.

"Down," John called.

Jane dropped to her knees and the three around her were felled like cordwood with a single strike. John dropped to his knees in front of Jane.

"Are you unhurt?"

"Yeah. Oh, John, thank-you."

John got Jane back to her feet, shaky though she was. He led her away from the ones who wanted to hurt her until they were standing right below her family on the bleachers. He turned as Nicky stood above them, letting a stream of light from above come across his face. Jane smiled. He was just as she had pictured him in the dark. It made her heart leap.

"John, I thought you didn't come out of your house. I'm so glad you’re here."

He smoothed her cheek, and Jane jumped into his arms, kissing him quickly. Her smile and the pink flush of her cheeks made her face come alive. She didn't know what to say to him. After a long time where they just stared at each other, both moved in for a kiss. Jane threw her arms around his shoulders and felt her feet leave the ground as John enveloped her, lifting her over his head. As they kissed, Jane got warm. She loosened her scarf and undid the top button on her coat. He growled in pleasure as they continued to kiss. When their lips parted, Jane quickly put her hand over John's lips.

"John, my family is just above us. They might hear."

Jane flicked her eyes of to the right.

"Over there," she said pointing with her head. He nearly carried her to the place where the press box intersected the side of the bleachers. It was pitch black. There they stood pressed together, pressed to the wall, their bodies as close as humanly possible. They kissed until they were breathless. Neither of them had a moment's thought that what they were doing was wrong. It was as natural as breathing to both of them. 

John had found out as much as he could about kissing since their kisses in the tree. Books on the topic were not widely available, and John was not sure how much he should ask Patrick. But he had learned enough to make every nerve ending in Jane tingle. John playfully held the ends of her scarf, and pulled her in with them. He slipped his lips to her neck and kissed her again. Jane's legs went to rubber and her knees buckled. As she went down, her hand stroked down John's leg, becoming aware she was touching his skin. He pulled her back to her feet and felt for her lips in the darkness. A loud cheer penetrated their dream world below the bleachers.

"I need to get back," Jane said as they broke one more kiss.

"I'm only supposed to be looking for my mitten."

They walked until the darkness was no longer complete, and Jane gave John a look over, wondering why she felt his skin before.

With a smile she blurted out, "You make a great Spartan."

Jane kissed him again. It felt so good. She trotted away several steps when John called after her.

"Jane, wait, I found your mitten."

He cleared the distance between them in a single stride. She took it from his hand with a big smile. She had almost forgotten why she was down there. She was just so glad to have him so close. He was mesmerized by her. Only after she was gone did he remember what he had wanted to say. He wanted to ask for a dance with her. He felt sad. Just being near her had made his thoughts leave his mind. Her scent just left him reeling.

~~~~~

"Your cheeks are so rosy. Perhaps you bundled up to much," Jane's mother said upon seeing the girl return. Jane tried to hide her cheeks with her hands as she smiled and blushed.

"What took you so long?" Nicky asked when Jane returned to her seat.

"What?"

"You were gone almost a quarter of the game. Jimmy threw a touchdown and then tripped Noah on his way by. It was funny the way he just sprang back to his feet."

"Nicky, it's not funny that Jimmy treats his brother that way. I thought Noah was your friend."

"He's goofy."

"Nicky, Noah may not be the star of the football team, but he's a much better friend than Jimmy could ever be. It just took me a while to see it."

Noah punctuated Jane's statement as he tumbled to center field as halftime began. He ended with a double back flip and then dropped into a split. 

Jane cheered for him, loudly calling, "Go Noah, WOOO!!!"

He turned and bowed to her, having heard her voice. The mascot head was hard to compensate for, but still he did moves that would have been difficult without it. She decided, right there, she would ask Noah to dance with her tonight. He was the Donovan worth knowing. 

~~~~~

John returned to where Richard and Patrick were sitting. His overdone smile gave away what he had been doing.

"You found her?"

"Yes, others below were trying to hurt her, so I helped."

"And I'd say she thanked you by that smile."

"But I forgot to ask her for a dance later."

Richard and Patrick looked at each other with a worried glance.

"John, it is easy to hide in a crowd, but the dance will be much smaller. You did not say you wanted to go to the dance, only to the game. The rules are different than this."

"Uncle, by now you should know I learn quickly. I wish only one dance with Jane. How hard can that be?"

"But you need to be dressed properly, and you must wear shoes."

"For her, it is worth it."

That was a major concession. John had never agreed to wear shoes before. This was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The outcome was obvious by the score. The Spartans would be victorious this year, their senior quarterback the one who carried the team to victory. Jimmy would be a hero. Patrick and Richard were ready to go by now, and John only stared at the back of Jane's head, not at all interested in the game.

"Why don't we go back to the house and get you ready for the dance, John?" Richard asked.

"Yes, we need to go over a few things with you," Patrick added.

John nodded and followed them as they left the stands. Jane saw them leave and her heart sank again. Would this be the way things went for them? A chance meeting every week or so, a moment to explore the bliss of being together, only to wait with great longing for the next chance to hold each other? 

"It will take some time to get Jane ready for the dance, and I hope your uniform still fits. You have put on a few pounds since you came home," Pamela commented to Fletcher.

"Then we should go. There's no nail biting ending to this game. Come on girls; let's beat the rush. I want my Jane to be ready for our dance."

They were not the only ones leaving with the foregone conclusion of this game. But there were a few diehards who lived for this day each year to take them back to their days on the field, and they didn't want to let go one second sooner than they had to.

~~~~~

When John got home, Richard and Patrick went to work finding John the right wardrobe. Both of them were smaller men than John, so borrowing something of theirs was out. All they had left were some of John Sr.'s old clothes. They were all from the early to mid-twenties, but formalwear styles didn't change all that fast. John would look a little dated, but it was that or nothing.

When John first tried the pants on, they made him uncomfortable. They were tighter than he was used to, with a very definite divide in the crotch. Richard was able to convince him to try wearing undergarments with these pants. It helped considerably with the pinching. 

They found the shirt a little too narrow across the back as it shredded down the middle. Since it was to be under a topcoat, they let it stand. Patrick found the largest coat in the closet and held it behind John for him to put on. It eased up over his shoulders and settled perfectly over John's body. Even the sleeves were the right length. Richard buttoned the three buttons on the short front and brushed the tails down nicely. There was only one thing left. Richard opened an old box and with a pop, the top hat attained its full height. He plopped it on John's head where it settled over his eyes. John looked around within the brim of the hat until Richard flicked the brim up to reveal John's eyes.

"Now, do you remember how to dance?" Patrick asked.

"Do you not remember enlisting your daughter Alice to dance with me? I wish she came around more often. She is as close as I have to a mother."

"I know John, but her brother and her son have problems with the way we live. I wish we saw more of her as well. I miss my little girl," Patrick said, feeling a twinge of guilt that for him to be happy on one front, it meant keeping himself from others he loved.

"Your son John is not around, and Jimmy shall be at the dance. Perhaps Alice would like to see her father on this night," John said to Patrick, a hand on his shoulder.

Patrick smiled at John. It was a perceptive observation, one no savage could have come up with. 

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Richard added.

"So I am ready for the dance."

"Almost. Shoes, remember?"

"Good thing my brother had such big feet," Richard quipped. "Try these on."

John slipped his toes into the shoes. They fit him. John took a few steps in them. He found the leather soles slippery, but if that was what he must do to dance with Jane, so be it.

~~~~~

In the Porter house, Pamela was getting her big girl ready for the dance. Jane was never one for makeup, but her mother decided this was a night for Jane to look like a true lady. She carefully painted Jane's face. Then she pulled Jane's unruly hair back into a tight braid so it did not interfere with the look of the dress. The jade green silk covered Jane from neck to ankles except her arms. The dress was short sleeve and fitted around her curves just as it had her mother. The mandarin collar stood as a protective wall around Jane's neck, and there was no cleavage showing. Pam lent Jane a pair of nude colored dress shoes. They were nearly flat, which was good, because training Jane to walk in heels was not in the schedule. 

Fletcher had little trouble fitting into his uniform, but the coat would no longer button all the way. But he still cut a fine figure, it was just a slightly larger figure. When Jane came down the stairs, her father gasped. Jane was a beautiful woman. He felt a lump in his throat, and he had to take his handkerchief to his eyes.

"My god, Jane, you are a vision. I'm not sure I should leave you alone with all those teenage boys tonight."

"Don't worry dad, I know where to put my knee if any of them get fresh."

Fletcher had to laugh. Even all prettied up, Jane would be Jane. He kissed her on the forehead and beamed at her.

"Shall we?" he stated, extending his arm.

"Yes daddy. Thank-you."

Pamela was so proud. Those two might just forge a working relationship.

~~~~~

When they arrived at the new war memorial, Fletcher Porter filled with pride. Several of the names listed had been his friends. It was getting cold, so they hastened their way through the speeches and the invocation. With a loud 'AMEN!' and an echo chorus of the same, the dedication was done.

Jane watched as her father proudly walked up to the memorial, stood to attention and saluted. It was very emotional for him. There was still survivor's guilt burned into his brain. And since he had been spared, allowed to come home and have the life they all were over there fighting for, he was determined to make up for the lives they couldn't lead. He hoped this night would be the turning point for his relationship with Jane.

Fletcher came back and took Jane's arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes."

"Now you won't make your old man look foolish out on the dance floor, will you?"

"Never Daddy," she brightly chimed. She felt so full of life that nothing could bring her down.

They entered the gym. Members of the Homecoming committee took their coats. Most were mothers of the football players. 

Clusters of people were off to the sides of the gym. Jane could see Jimmy and his group. Jimmy was busy making time with a cheerleader when one of his pals gave him a shove, said something, and pointed at Jane. Jimmy made his way over and turned from drooling teen to Eddie Haskell in half the length of the gym.

"Mr. Porter, sir, I'm glad you allowed Jane to come after all. I was looking forward-"

"Enough, son. You will not as much as cast a shadow on my daughter tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You will not ask her to dance, you will not entice her under the stands, nor will you try to coax her out a side door for a smoke or anything else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It looks like we've reached an understanding. Now if you'll excuse us, I came here to dance the first dance with my daughter."

Jane's face was a mix of shock and delight as she was lead past Jimmy by her father. A slow song began and Fletcher reached out a hand and put the other arm around Jane's back.

"Do you think that will do the trick?" he asked Jane.

"I assure you, the moment you leave, Jimmy will do nearly all you had him promise not to…You enjoyed that."

"Damn right - excuse my language."

"Thank-you."

Jane held her father a little closer and they smiled as they moved to the oldie on the PA system.

~~~~~

After the dressing down by Jane's father, Jimmy slunk back to his friends. He was shell-shocked by what had happened, and a little angry with Jane. She must have said something to her father about his behavior for this to come about.

"He gave you both barrels," one friend commented, only to receive a punch on the arm. Jane's friend, Erin, was standing with her boyfriend with the group. Secretly, she was fighting to keep a smile off her lips. Jimmy needed to be taken down a peg every once in a while. His father tried, but Kevin Donovan was a soft touch. He wasn't a military man. He had not even been drafted due to a congenital spine condition that made him unsuitable to be a soldier. He was a kind, good man, but Jimmy looked up to his Uncle John. John Nash knew how to shoot and hunt, and often told little Jimmy about keeping that 'Animal of a Clayton' in check. Jimmy had picked up the anger, and now he held it too.

Jimmy stood there fuming.

Erin made her way to the punch bowl just as the song father and daughter were dancing to ended. Fletcher led Jane toward the refreshment table.

"Daddy, may I go talk to Erin?"

"Sure. I'm going to talk to the veterans at the recruitment booth. If they play another slow one, how about one more dance with the old man before I head home?"

Jane smiled. "I'd like that…Daddy?"

He turned to look.

"Thank-you."

He smiled until the skin by his eyes crinkled, and then nodded.

"Jane, you father - he let Jimmy have it!"

"I know."

They talked quietly and giggled to each other.

"What changed his mind?" Erin asked.

"I don't really know. But he's been so sweet to me since I got home from school today."

"So, are you gonna stay away from Jimmy like your Daddy wants?"

"Actually, it's what I want too."

"What?"

"I had a talk with Noah at the pep rally. He helped me see Jimmy isn't the little boy we used to hang out with. I don't want to be another one of his conquests. I don't even really like him any more."

"But Jane…we've all been friends forever!"

"The group keeps getting smaller - Jimmy has made so many of them unwelcome. He even made his own brother feel like an outsider. You do remember that Noah is the one who is our age, right?"

"But…"

Jane put up her hand and slowly shook her head.

"We can still be friends, if you still want to. But I won't be hanging out with all of you any more."

"I understand. I wish I had your courage."

"Courage?"

"Being in Jimmy's group means no one messes with you. He might make life very hard for you."

"Let him try. He's gone in June, we have two more years."

"Good luck," Erin finally said.

She went back to her boyfriend and the group as Jane's father came back with his hand extended.

"One more turn on the floor?" he asked with a smile.

Jane nodded and they were out on the floor for a final sway before Fletcher was to leave.

~~~~~

Now that John was properly dressed, Richard helped him put a coat over his tails.

"I don't know…is the hat too much?" Richard asked Patrick.

"No, I like it," John enthused.

"OK then. John, it appears that you are ready to go to the dance."

"Yes, I am."

"Jane is a very lucky young lady," Patrick voiced. "I hope she knows that."

"It is I who is lucky - fate brought Jane to our fence, and into my life. I will do anything not to lose her."

"Be careful, John. If Jimmy figures out who you are, it could be dangerous."

"Uncle, he thinks me a savage - top hat and tails is all the disguise I will need!"

"Patrick, your Alice awaits," John added, and then he was off down the street, headed for the school, the gym, and Jane.

~~~~~

Patrick Nash put on his blue suit and his mohair overcoat. He straightened the lapels as he stood nervously in front of the mirror in the front hall.

"Relax, your Alice will be glad to see you," Richard informed his lover.

Richard took Patrick's creamy white scarf, wrapped it around Patrick's neck and tied a loose knot. He smoothed the lapels of the coat and then placed his hands on Patrick's upper arms.

"You look fine. John was right, you can't sacrifice your family for me. This is Homecoming, and it's time for you to go home. You lived in that house with your family, you took your wife there, and raised your own children there. Go visit with Alice. Kevin won't mind. And when was the last time you saw Amanda?"

"She was just learning to walk."

"Then you are way overdue for a visit."

"She's almost ten now. She won't even remember me."

"Then go introduce yourself."

Richard nodded to make Patrick more self-assured. 

"Thank-you, Richard. I wish you could come too."

"They are your family, and while I love them as if they were part of my family, it is not my place. You need to make peace, if not with them, then with yourself."

Patrick took a deep breath and nodded. He cast a fleeting smile back at Richard. Patrick grabbed his fancy walking cane and then grabbed the doorknob. This was the night to do this.

~~~~~

After the last twirl on the floor, Fletcher left Jane there at the dance after one last glance back at Jimmy to make him take note. Jane saw her father's look at Jimmy. She knew if she just stood still, Jimmy would be right over to break the first two ground rules. Jane scanned the room. At the top of the stands against the wall, Jane spotted Noah. She carefully negotiated the steps, conscious not to lose her mother's shoes. She stood a level below Noah until he looked up.

"Jane! I thought you weren't coming."

"My father changed his mind…Noah?…Would you like to dance?"

"With you?" he said in shock.

"Yes, with me."

"That would be social suicide for you."

She reached a hand to his shoulder.

"I don't care. This afternoon, the things you said…it started to sink in."

Jane smiled.

"This isn't a pity dance, is it?"

"Oh, Noah, have I lost your trust? I really, truly, wish to dance with you."

Noah smiled.

"And," Jane began, "it will drive your brother nuts," she whispered in conclusion.

Noah took Jane's hand and they climbed down to the dance floor. She was glad the shoes were flats, and not only because she'd never be able to walk in heels. Noah was only 5'7", and in bare feet Jane 5'11". He stared her straight in the throat.

"It's OK," she whispered, seeing his feelings of inferiority building.

Jane tilted her head down to place it on Noah's shoulder. 

That was when John arrived. He let the ladies by the door take his overcoat, politely smiling and charming the lot of them with his old fashioned suit. He tapped the top hat back on his head.

"Thank-you, ladies," John said with the dip of his head.

As he walked away from them, one sighed, "if Fred Astaire looked like that…"

"He's more Gene Kelly than Fred Astaire - Look at that powerful body. I wonder who the lucky partner will be."

"For all we know, he can't dance a lick. But it is a very pretty package," a third lady chimed in.

They all sighed one more time.

~~~~~

John scanned the crowd. He saw Jimmy in the corner, but was sure to avoid direct eye contact. He did not wish a confrontation. He wanted his dance with Jane. He continued searching for Jane. There were so many in this room, the scents all mixed.

Jimmy's movement caught John's attention. Jimmy had just noticed Jane dancing with his brother. He decided he was going to save her from that public embarrassment. John had to fight the growl in his throat from being audible as he noticed the scene unfolding.

"Jane, why the hell are you dancing with Noah?" Jimmy said as he approached.

"Because I asked him, and he said yes," Jane answered after lifting her head from Noah's shoulder.

"Jane, your dad's gone, you don't have to play out his rules. Wouldn't you rather be dancing with me?"

Jimmy grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her from Noah's embrace, spinning her to face him.

"Let go of me!"

"What's wrong with you Jane?"

"A lot less than with you!"

"Stop playing. If you're doing this to make me jealous, you chose the wrong partner. You know you want me, Jane. Your father knows it too, or he wouldn't have warned me off like he did."

Jimmy leaned in to kiss Jane, knowing she would melt and give up this silly game. Jane did exactly as she told her father she would - she kneed Jimmy right in the groin. He dropped like a sack of rocks right on the half court line of the gym's basketball floor. The song had ended by now. Jane took Noah's hand and smiled at him.

"Shall we get a drink?" Jane asked.

"Sh…Sure," Noah answered after a gulp.

"Will he take my actions out on you?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It will be worth it. Getting to see you stand up to Jimmy like that will be worth whatever he puts me through. But…Jane, what we talked about couldn't be enough to change you so much. Only yesterday you were still hanging out with all of them. What really made you do this?"

"I know where my life is going now, and Jimmy isn't in the plans. I know him too well. If I didn't make the break now, he'd keep working on me, pushing me to take things further. I've seen the way he treats the other girls - the ones who don't say 'no' to him. I'm not going to be one of them."

"Good for you, Jane."

Several people dragged Jimmy off to the sidelines, and John was smirking to himself. Jane could really handle herself. But who was this Jane was with?

~~~~~

Patrick had walked to the old carriage house next door. He leaned heavily on the cane, feeling the strength in his legs waning with each step closer he got. He was standing outside steeling himself and taking several deep breaths. He reached out and rang the bell, nervously waiting for the door to open.

"Yes?" Kevin Donovan said as he pulled the door. "Mr. Nash?"

"Who is it, Kevin?" Alice said, coming up behind him.

"Father? What's wrong? Has something happened? Are you sick?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Let's not do this on the step, please, come in sir," Kevin said.

Patrick took off his coat and draped it over the arm of the chair in the livingroom, placing his cane atop the coat. They all smiled politely at each other. Kevin signaled for them all to sit.

"So…what brings you here, sir?"

"I've been a bad father, and a bad neighbor. We live within walking distance, but we never see each other. I know it's my fault -"

"No, father, I could have just as easily made the walk."

"I know how much trouble it made with your brother, and with Jimmy. I guess I thought both would…come around."

"How is Richard?" she asked shyly.

"He's doing better about getting out now. We went to the game tonight. John wanted to go, so we went with him."

"John?"

"Not your brother. John Clayton."

"Oh. How have things been with him?"

"He's read every book in the library, and I think he understands all he's read - He'd like to thank you for the dancing lessons. He's putting them to use tonight. I only hope Jimmy doesn't figure out who he is."

"You let John go to the Homecoming dance?" her voice raising an octave.

"We could hardly stop him. We dressed him correctly. He met a girl."

Alice's face lit up.

"He's such a kind child. I don't know why Jimmy can't leave him alone. And why does my brother poison other's minds about that sweet boy. It's not his fault he was lost for so long…Where did he meet this girl?"

"Believe or not, he found her hanging on the fence outside the house."

"How did she get there?" Kevin asked.

"It seems she was dared to climb the fence, and she slipped. John pulled her loose, and Richard cleaned her scratches. He told us she kissed him. Ever since then, all he wants to know is why does kissing feel like it does, how do you know when or where to touch. He wants to understand courting, dating, you name it. She has really taken his heart."

"She won't break his heart, will she?" Alice was compelled to ask.

"I don't think so. John seems pretty sure she feels as deeply as he does. He saw her for a few minutes at the game, and the smile on his face…"

"Do you know her name?"

"Jane."

"Not Jane Porter?"

"Yes, why?"

"She's over here all the time. Her sister, Nicky, is Amanda's best friend. She has gone out with Jimmy, but I've seen her avoid his advances sometimes."

"She's the redhead?" Kevin asked his wife.

She nodded.

"But enough about that…dad, what made you come tonight?"

"Selfishly, I knew Jimmy and Noah wouldn't be here tonight. I didn't want to start a fight. I just miss my little girl."

"Oh, daddy."

Alice got up and hugged her father.

"Mommy?" Amanda said as she entered the room.

"Oh, sweetie, come say hello to your grampa."

Amanda slowly walked over, very apprehensive around the strange man.

"Hello, Amanda," Patrick calmly toned. "The last time I saw you, you were just learning how to walk. Your mommy has shown me pictures since then, but it's very nice to see you again."

"Mommy?"

"It's alright, Mandy."

Alice knelt, and held Amanda between herself and Patrick. He smiled kindly.

"Can I get a hug?" Patrick asked, opening his arms.

"OK."

Patrick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the little girl. She pulled back quickly, and had been rather stiff during the hug.

"You look a lot like your mommy did when she was your age."

~~~~~

Jane and Noah talked pleasantly over the punch table. John slowly made his way over there. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought he might be sick. He felt shaky, and his mouth went dry. He held his hat and fondled the brim, hoping a few calm breaths would settle him.

He was almost to Jane now. With the hat held in both hands sitting in front of his heart, John stepped up behind Jane.

"Jane?" he asked, his voice enveloping Jane's senses.

She turned, her face stoic for the moment. She saw the hat first, and half a smirk found her face. She followed up with her eyes, soon looking deep into John's eyes. Her face became fully involved in a smile as it sank in that it was John.

"Oh my god, look at you!"

"I should be the one saying that," he replied.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wish to dance with you - will you accept?"

"You dance?" she said, her face lighting up.

"I was taught. It was part of my education."

Noah watched this interaction between Jane and John, but he had ceased to exist for the moment.

John reached out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Jane accepted his hand with a quick nod, and he walked her onto the floor. They pivoted around their joined hands, moving until they could embrace for the dance. They began to sway. John jerked Jane by the arm, unfurling their embrace to twirl Jane and then pulled her back in. They stepped closer this time as they held each other. The intense gazes they were exchanging were hard to miss. 

When the slow song ended, John hesitated only a moment before whisking Jane around in a large circle. The quick steps almost caught Jane off guard, but she fell in step with John and they circled the whole floor together.

"Who is that?" one of Jimmy's friends asked, bringing Jimmy's head up.

"Probably someone her father left here to keep me away," Jimmy moaned, only half watching. "Who else would wear that getup to a homecoming dance?"

The group around him nodded and agreed.

John and Jane were out of breath as they came to a stop with the music. Jane leaned in and hugged John tightly.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear.

"I would kiss you if we were alone," he replied.

"And I would welcome it."

It felt so good to be in each other's arms. 

"That was the last song John. We have to let go."

"That's very hard to do," he replied, still holding her tight.

"For me too. John…I need to see you more than just every few weeks. I can't last so long without holding you."

John took Jane's shoulders in his hands and pushed her back slightly.

"We will find a way," he said as a thumb traced Jane's chin. "You are a thousand people wrapped into one, and I love them all. You look good in green," he added, thinking how she would look in his mini jungle.

Jane was blushing profusely, swearing her heart was in her throat.

"May I walk you home?" John asked.

"I'd like that."

They got their coats back from the check and joined the large group heading out to the parking lot or to the sidewalks. They had their arms locked together as they walked. Jane gave a worried look when Jimmy drove by them, but she exhaled heavily when he just kept driving.

"You were afraid he would stop."

"Yes, I was. John, if he knew who you were, he'd try to hurt you."

"He would not be able to hurt me."

John stopped and pulled Jane to face him.

"There is no way I will be his victim again. His uncle may have been able to make him hate me, but I have learned how to best them both. I won't let them hurt you either."

"I can deal with Jimmy."

"I saw that tonight," John said with a smirk.

Jane blushed again. She looked around. The sidewalk was empty and they were between lights. She steered them into the hedge that lined the yard they were in front of. In their dark garb they blended into the darkness.

"What are you doing?" John inquired.

"We're alone here," she toned as she pulled him in for a kiss. John could not resist. Their lips touched and pulled back over and over. After what felt like hours, they settled into an embrace to regain their breath.

"I should get you home."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"My father was going to pick me up. I totally forgot!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jimmy pulled into the driveway just as Patrick was walking away. Jimmy sneered at the man's back, but he was in no shape to emphasize his hatred.

"Jimmy?" Alice asked as her son came into the house, "why are you walking bent over?"

"Jane Porter kneed me in the nuts."

"Jimmy, you know I don't like it when you refer to such things in the vernacular. Why did Jane knee you?"

"She didn't want to dance with me."

"And I take it you didn't take 'no' for an answer."

"I don't want to talk about it. What was [i]HE[/i] doing here? I can feel the fag germs filling up this place."

"JIMMY! He is my father, your grandfather, how can you say that? My brother is wrong about him and so are you. My father is a wonderful man. I let my relationship with him stop because I didn't want to make trouble, but I am done bending over backward so you don't have to feel uncomfortable."

Noah had slipped in the door while his mother was telling Jimmy off. He felt proud of his mother. Jimmy had run roughshod over her feelings ever since his uncle John had made him hate Patrick, Richard and John. It seemed Jimmy was getting it from all sides tonight, and Noah couldn't be happier. It was time someone brought down Jimmy.

"Uncle John says he's an abomination, and that someday you'd accept his sinful ways. It looks like that finally happened."

"Jimmy, I won't have you talking to your mother like that," Kevin roared, getting in his son's face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jimmy retorted, chest bumping his father.

"Go to your room, NOW!"

It took a lot to get Kevin's ire up, but Jimmy's disrespect for anyone else's opinion other than his or his Uncle John's stuck in his craw. And he was not about to let Jimmy yell at his mother any longer.

Jimmy looked angrily at his father, but then saw Noah out of the corner of his eye and turned his anger on his brother.

"What the hell were you doing? Jane is mine, not yours you little twerp."

Jimmy decked his brother and was going to go after him more, but Kevin grabbed Jimmy by the elbows and held him back the best he could. 

"Stop it now, son!"

"I hate this place. I hate you all!" Jimmy shrieked.

From the top of the stairs Amanda screamed, "stop it. Jimmy, you’re hurting daddy!"

She ran down the stairs and began beating on Jimmy's legs.

"Don't hurt daddy. Stop it. Stop it!"

"Amanda, don't get into the way. You'll get hurt," Alice called out.

"Grandpa is nice, and I only got to meet him for the first time tonight because of you. I hate you. I hate you Jimmy."

If there was one person who could get through to Jimmy, it was Amanda. To hear her saying she hated him stopped him in his tracks. He went numb, but Amanda landed one last blow, this time missing Jimmy's legs and hit him with her fist where Jane's knee had landed earlier in the evening. It stopped all meaningful struggle. Once Jimmy stopped fighting, Amanda ran away to her room crying. Alice took Noah into the kitchen and got some ice for the nasty shiner that was already starting to color up. And Jimmy went blindly for his bedroom. Kevin sank to the couch and put his shaking head in his hands. 

~~~~~

Jane began speeding her way back up the sidewalk to the high school. Her face was burning and she was starting to hyperventilate. John ran to catch up with her.

"Jane, please, I will take all the blame for this. I will tell your father I offered to walk you, and that you forgot."

"It won't do any good. I made a mess of my second chance with my father. I'll be lucky if he ever lets me out of the house again."

"Jane!" he called as he grabbed her about the waist, and pulled her in.

"Jane," he said, looking in her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't, please. I'll cry if you use that voice. And I don't want to cry."

"Take a deep breath. Jane, I doubt your father will be as angry as you think."

"John, I've made a mess of things. My father almost didn't let me come to the dance or the game tonight. He's still angry about the shirt I tore on your fence."

"Jane, that means all of this is my fault. It was my fence."

John cradled Jane's face in his hands.

"But I did things before I even met you. I have a long history of disappointing my father. This will be the last straw."

"Maybe we are not too late. It was a very big crowd. If we run, maybe we will get there before your father has time to get upset. Let us take off our shoes. That way we can run faster."

They both slipped their shoes off and held them in one hand while keeping the other hands entwined. As cold as the ground was, they just ran. John was faster, but Jane was keeping a good pace. At times he was drawing her along, making her run faster than she thought she could. In no time, they were back at the parking lot at the high school. To Jane's amazement, there were still cars sitting, and people milling around under the floodlights. All the younger people were gone, but there were still many people socializing, even in this cold night.

They began to walk slowly, confused and relieved.

"How did you know?" Jane asked.

"I didn't. Do you see your father?"

Jane scanned the lot. She spotted it - the '41 Ford in maroon - the wide running boards and the rounded roof with her father at the wheel.

"There he is. He still might be mad."

"I will face him and take the blame."

"No…I'd rather take the blame. I don’t want him to make a judgment about you. He might forgive me in time, but if he thinks you are at fault, he might not let me see you ever again."

"You are brave, Jane."

"Will you get home Ok?" Jane said, worried.

"I will be fine."

"If my father isn't angry, I'll wave back at you."

She smiled hopefully, slipped her mother's shoes back on, and dashed off to the passenger side. She opened the door and ducked her head inside.

"Hello Jane, did you enjoy the dance?"

"Yes daddy. Sorry I kept you waiting."

"I underestimated the traffic coming out of here tonight. I just got here myself. Get in and tell me about the dance."

Jane stood back up, turned to where John was standing and gave a quick wave. She got in the car, and John watched as it pulled away. If he had been dressed for it, John would have run to see if he could out-distance the car holding the love of his life. Instead, he began the walk that he and Jane had started before she remembered her father. He lingered near the place they kissed, but he knew it was time to move along, besides, he wished to tell Richard and Patrick all about this night, and to find out how Patrick's visit with family went.

~~~~~

"Who was that you were waving to?" Fletcher Porter asked his daughter.

"A friend who waited with me."

"Do I know him?"

"Probably not. He doesn't go to the public school. I think he's home schooled."

"Discipline problem?"

"Not that I saw. He has been nothing but sweet to me."

"Have you seen him before this?" he asked, curiosity peaked by her choice of words.

"He found my mitten and gave it back to me at the game."

"So that's what took you so long," Fletcher commented, a knowing smile on his face.

"Daddy!"

"So, what happened with Jimmy?"

"He'll be walking funny for a while."

"He did exactly what you said he would, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"You always have had a skill in reading people, Jane. Did you dance with anyone?"

"I danced with Noah."

"Jimmy's brother?"

"Yes - he's so different than Jimmy."

Her father smiled. Jane was starting to see a world beyond the big man on campus.

"And did you dance with the fella who waited with you?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Jane replied, a confident smile on her face. Luck really was on Jane's side today. It seemed fate wanted her to have the time with John. She knew fate would not always be so kind, so her mind was already working on how she would get to see John more often. Her stomach flipped just thinking about being near him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Daddy?" she shyly began, "thank-you for tonight. I know you didn't have to let me go to the game or the dance, but I'm really glad you did."

"I considered a lot of factors about this, but I came down a little hard on you for tearing your shirt. I know you don't mean to do things like that. You have a wonderful, free spirit. You remind me of your mother when I met her - and just as bull headed. I promise not to fly off the handle if you try to keep injuries and material losses to a minimum."

"I'll do my best."

~~~~~

John lazily walked in the front door of Greystoke mansion and dropped the shoes from his hand to the floor of the front hall. He put the overcoat on the rack and unbuttoned the tailcoat.

"John?" Richard asked from the livingroom where he and Patrick were sitting.

"Yes uncle."

He walked to the doorframe and lit up the room with his smile while the top hat sat jauntily on his head, half covering his eyes.

"Looks like you enjoyed the dance. Am I right?" Richard asked.

"It was wonderful," John said, and then drew a deep breath while closing his eyes. He could still smell Jane on his clothes. John then noticed the tightness of Patrick's features.

"Did your night not go well?" he asked Patrick.

"My night was fine, but I'm worried about Alice. After I left their house, I heard a loud argument."

"Kevin was unhappy you visited?"

"No, it was Jimmy. He must have seen me leaving the house. I could hear their voices all the way up in my room."

"It is not all your fault. Jimmy had a difficult evening. Jane kneed him where it hurts most after trying to stop her from dancing with Noah. It took me some time to realize who it was Jane danced with before me."

"So, you did dance with Jane?"

"Yes," he said with another sigh.

Patrick and Richard smiled at each other. John was like a son to both of them, and they both could see how John was feeling right now. He glowed with love. 

"So, John…Jane was happy to see you then?"

"Yes. She kissed me again."

"At the dance?" Patrick now asked.

"No, after. We started walking home, and she kissed me. But then she remembered her father was to pick her up, so we ran all the way back. Her father was waiting, but she waved, so he must not have been mad."

"I'm glad for you, John. Jane seems a perfect fit for you, but take your time with her. She is still quite young," Richard warned.

"I will wait as long as it takes, uncle. She is my heart, and while she is young in years, she is wise beyond those years. May I go now? I wish to climb in my dome - the trees are calling."

"Go on, John."

John took off, shedding his dress clothes as he went. Everything he had on was on the floor before he got to the dome. John dashed through the cascading water and climbed through the room naked, finally settling in an aerie he had atop a high tree. While half asleep, John thought about Jane. The feel of her lips on his…the way their bodies rubbed while they dance - John could feel his entire body tingling. He imagined them mating like the apes from his far away jungle. When he woke, he knew he needed to learn all he could about human mating. What little Patrick had told him informed him that in a male-female coupling, it was unlikely he would be approaching Jane like the apes did - and certainly not the first time they came together. He needed a guide - something that told him how he and Jane would interact physically. But that would have to wait until morning. John had only dozed, and morning was still hours away.

~~~~~

Jane just lay on her back, staring into space. John filled her thoughts. She was glad it was only early Saturday morning. That meant she would have almost two whole days to think about John before school took up her thoughts. No one else would ever make Jane feel this way - she was sure. She wanted to know everything about him. 

When sleep finally took her, she dreamed about John. She was floating in the air, John curling around her like smoke. He surrounded her, infiltrated her, permeated her every pore. For some reason, the background changed from nondescript to an Eden-like setting. It was verdant, the air sultry, and they were both standing there with palm leaves covering the important parts of their bodies. Jane didn't know what a man looked like naked, so there was no way she could picture John completely. Her hair was cascading over her breasts, and she was standing with arms outstretched - calling him in to touch her like a man should touch a woman. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Pam Porter expressed, shaking Jane gently.

Jane's eyes popped open. She looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Is something wrong, Jane?"

"No…it must have been a dream."

"What was it about?"

"Um…I can't remember," she lied.

"Why don't you come down for breakfast? Your father is making pancakes."

"Daddy can cook?"

"He's actually quite good, but with work, he doesn't have the time. You really made him happy last night," her mother said, sitting by her side and brushing her stray hairs away from her eyes.

"Your father hasn't been this happy in years. Thank-you. I'm glad you two are getting along now. I hated to see you fighting. Now, get dressed and come down. Everyone else is waiting."

"OK mom."

Pam smiled and just looked at Jane for a minute until Jane felt uncomfortable.

"Mom, what?"

"You're my little girl again. Last night, you were all grown up. I'm not ready to have you all grown up yet."

"I'm almost 17 mom, I am growing up."

"Just don't grow up too fast. I'm too young to have an adult child," Pam laughed. She stood and left Jane's room.

Jane got out of bed, pulled on something to wear, and bounded down the stairs. She was ready to face the day, even though she would have rather stayed in that dream she was having when her mother woke her.

~~~~~

John pulled on pants and a shirt and went into the kitchen. He was hungry for food and for knowledge.

"Patrick, tell me more of how humans mate. I must understand everything."

"John, you are quite some time from that kind of relationship with Jane."

"I know, but I want to be ready when the time comes. Are there any books I could read on the topic?"

"A few, but we don't have any of them. Richard, do you think your connections to the library could help us?"

"There is a room of restricted books at the Clayton library. Only the head librarian and the trustee have a key to that room."

"Richard, you are the trustee," Patrick toned.

"So I am."

~~~~~

Even though it was Saturday, Richard called the head librarian and made arrangements to pick up several books to help explain sexual relationships to John. John knew biology, and basic human physiology, but the realities of sex were unknown. He knew kissing, and he knew the bodies must join like any animal, but he wanted to know everything.

John pored over the books as soon as they were placed in his hands, except for one book that Patrick took.

"You won't need that one yet, John."

"Why?"

"It rather more advanced than your knowledge in this field. After you read the others and understand them, I'll let you look through this one."

"Kama Sutra?" John read upside down from the cover of the book.

"Yes, and you'll understand when I do let you see it. You aren't ready for this, and Jane surely isn't. John, you have to be really careful with Jane. She is not of legal age. If you were to become completely intimate with her, it would be against the law. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Patrick. We will only kiss…for now," John insinuated. 

He went back to his careful observations of each page before him. John was determined to know all there was to know about the most complex animal - people.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Monday, school resumed, but life as usual did not. The halls became silent when Jane passed through them, and almost every boy with a lettered coat turned to stare and sneer at her. She was actually hissed at by several members of the football team. Jane didn't seem to notice. Erin and Noah saw and heard all of it. They were worried about Jane now that she had publicly shamed Jimmy. Noah saw the linebacker following Jane. He appeared intent on hurting Jane. Just as he reached out to grab Jane, Noah charged toward Jane.

"Jane!" Noah cried.

She turned in time to alert her to the foe's approach. The large football player turned quickly, lest he be caught, but managed to trip Noah at the same time, sending Jimmy's brother spread eagle down the hallway floor, his books skating ahead of him. Noah lay there like a limp rag. Jane knelt next to him and put her hand lightly on his back.

"Are you alright? Noah, can you get up?"

"Ohhh, I'm alright. Ohhh, ooh, Jane, Zabriski was sneaking up behind you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Jane smiled at Noah. She helped him up to his knees and then he used the locker-covered wall to help himself to his feet. Jane stood, her locker door still open. She spotted Noah's books and began collecting them and his pencil case. Several students kicked the pencil case out of Jane's reach when she would bend to pick it. When she went after it the third time, she nailed the foot about to kick it with her own, and then collected the painted wooden box with several types of shoe tread on it. She glared at the one who was going to give it the next kick, and went back to return Noah's box to him.

"Here you go, Noah."

She turned back to her locker to get her books for class, and found her locker empty - no books, no notebooks, everything was gone. She stood there stunned, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Jane?" Noah asked, seeing her face tighten.

She stepped aside and silently pointed into her empty locker. She was dumbfounded. The bell rang and the calm dissolved around her. People began making their way to classrooms. Jane was unmoved until Noah verbally awakened Jane from her stunned state.

"You should report it to the office."

"Right…the office."

"I'm sorry. If you hadn't stopped to help get my stuff back, you'd still have your stuff."

"It's not about you, Noah, and you know it. I crossed them, and they are going to make me pay. Go to class before you're late. I'll be OK."

"You sure?"

"No point in both of us being late, and you won't have a good reason."

Jane slammed her locker door shut, and proudly marched down the center of the hall, head held high.

~~~~~

Jane made her way to the office and stepped up to the chest high counter where the high school secretary stood. She was wearing a starched white blouse and a black flared skirt with a wide black belt at her cinched waist. Her hair was pulled back tight, a row of bobby pins holding each side in perfect symmetry. She wore glasses that pointed up at each outer corner, a small rhinestone embedded in the center of that corner space on black plastic frames. A chain made it easy for her to go from wearing the glasses to letting them hang against her bosom.

"Yes?" the secretary said, looking up to see Jane nervously standing there.

"Someone stole my books," Jane mumbled.

"Excuse me, dear, speak up."

"My books were stolen from my locker," she snapped.

"Oh dear - was it broken into?"

"No, I had it open and I helped a friend pick up his dropped books. When I got back, my locker was completely empty. My books, notebooks…it was all gone," she explained.

Jane looked close to tears by now. All weekend had been a John Clayton fantasy for Jane. She had been in a fog, and now came the hard part. She had to deal with Jimmy's underhanded friends, and overall spite for having turned her back on the popular kids.

"Come with me, miss," the secretary requested, leading Jane around the counter and bringing her to a closed wooden door.

She knocked on the door and opened it a sliver.

"Dr. Avery? Are you free?"

"Always."

"Why don't you tell the counselor about your problem? I'm sure he can help."

She shoved Jane in the door and shut it.

Jane sputtered while things spiraled around her. She felt lost.

"So, how may I help you, miss…?"

"Jane, Jane Porter."

"Well, Miss Porter…" the man removed his glasses, and stood to offer her a chair.

Jane sat, but she was uncomfortable.

"Someone stole all my books, everything out of my locker. That was all my homework and notes. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I can see you're troubled. Do you know who might want to do such a thing?"

"Almost anyone after Homecoming."

"Really? Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'd just like my things back."

"Of course. Let me speak to the principal, I'm sure he'll get to the bottom of this. Wait here."

Jane was left alone in the office. She felt awful. And that feeling only got worse when she heard the feedback that always indicated an announcement about to be broadcast school wide during homeroom.

"Will the student who stole the contents of Jane Porter's locker report to the office and bring the items with you. I will not tolerate thievery in this school."

~~~~~

At the very moment, Erin was about to re-acquire a number of Jane's missing items, but when the announcement aired, the notebooks that were a fingertip away from her grasp were suddenly seized and tossed across the room. Erin gave chase, but was always one step behind. It continued until Miss Travers came in from the hall.

"Sit, all of you. Erin, I'm surprised at you, engaging in such tom-foolery."

"But Miss Travers, I am trying to get back Jane's papers. The announcement…"

"Sit."

Once they were all seated, Miss Travers went to the door and signaled Mr. Wald across the hall to come to her door.

"I think we have found some of our thieves. I'm sure you can finger the suspects within my class. Miss Porter is an A student. I would hate for her grades to suffer from an incident such as this."

Mr. Wald came in and stood in the front of the room, surveying the rows.

"Hunter, Pearson, Emerson, Ohlson, come with me."

Without a word, but with some healthy grumbling, the four followed Mr. Wald out the door. Erin looked at Miss Travers, and the woman nodded. Erin began collecting all the papers, notebooks and text book she knew didn't belong to those boys from their belongings.

"May I take these to her?" Erin requested.

"Yes, you may. And do not come back here, just go to your first class. I will mark you as here."

Erin collected her belongings along with Jane's and walked to the office. She got nervous when she found the principal tapping his foot impatiently in the hall outside the office.

"You stole Jane Porter's books from her locker?" the principal alleged. 

"No, sir. I collected them after Mr. Wald took four boys away. All her things were in their belongings. May I take them to her? She's my friend."

"The counselor will take you to her."

Erin entered the office.

"I heard your conversation with the principal, come right this way."

Erin was led to the same door Jane had been led to what felt like an eternity earlier. As the door cracked open, Jane was quietly sobbing, still sitting in the chair she had been asked to sit in. 

"Jane!"

"Erin?" she croaked, turning to see.

"I got your stuff. I hope this is all of it."

Together they went through the pile of books and notebooks.

"Is something missing?" Erin asked, looking at Jane's consternated face.

Jane went page by page this time.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

"A poem I scribbled on a piece of math paper last night while I finished my homework."

Jane looked forlorn. 

"Was it for a class?"

"No, it was about the dance and…I hope no one finds it and reads it and knows it was mine. I would never recover from the embarrassment."

"What did it say?"

"I…can't recite it, not here."

"How about the bathroom? You need to fix your face anyway."

"Do you think they'll allow us?"

"I'll get us permission."

"Excuse me, sir," Erin quietly spoke to the counselor, "May I go with Jane to help her freshen up in the girls' room?"

"That would be appropriate."

~~~~~

Erin came back and dragged Jane out of the room by the elbow, both clutching to their belongings. The halls were still empty, and so was the girls' room closest to the office. Almost no one used it because comings and goings could be monitored by the office secretary. And she always made sure to check the schedule of the students she saw there, and then would ask the teachers at the end of the day if they had allowed so-and-so to use the facilities during such-and-such a time.

But for Jane and Erin, the lack of use was ideal.

Jane washed her face with a wet paper towel.

"Why do these always smell like a wet dog?" Jane commented, holding out the crumpled, wet, paper towel, and then tossed it into the garbage.

"And what do you know about wet dogs?" Erin quipped.

"Where we lived before, our neighbor had an old dog. Whenever it rained on him, he smelled just like that."

"You seem to have recovered your sense of humor rather quickly."

"I do my best."

"Jane, come on, it's me. Talk to me!"

"You were right, everyone was right. Turning on Jimmy will make everything difficult. And now that I've gone to the office, and the principal has announced to the whole world that I was here, I'm going to have to be extra careful until the end of the year."

"Jane, the year is less than half over!"

"But this is a short week for Thanksgiving, and it's only three weeks after that before the Christmas break. All that with my birthday thrown in the middle, not that I will be having a party now. I'm gonna be 17! Only one more year until I am an adult."

"If you survive."

"Erin, I will survive. I have the best reason in the world to survive now!"

"What are you talking about?" the clearly confused teen demanded.

Jane smiled and blushed as she looked at Erin.

"Is this about the guy you danced with after Noah at Homecoming? Who is he? How did you meet him?"

"Yes, " Jane bubbled over with, almost gleeful to have someone to tell. "But you can't tell Jimmy, or any of them. What I am about to say is absolutely secret."

"I get it, so spill!"

"He's why I wrote the poem. He's so great!"

"Right, the poem…you said you'd tell me what it said."

"OK, ahem…" Jane cleared her throat with. 

"Unexpected, into my life he came.   
Forever to change my life.   
His lips sweet on mine.

Breathless, pressed to his skin  
I long to have him  
My future husband

Forever, I will call him mine  
Our bodies will entwine  
And my life will be complete"

"Jane, it's a good thing that isn't with you stuff. You'd be in so much trouble. Do you know how…smutty…that sounds? It sounds like you did a lot more than dance with him!"

"We only kissed, but the dream I had that night after the dance…" She looked dreamy.

"So, who, exactly, is he? And what's going on? How do you know him?"

"His name is John Clayton, Jr."

"No way! He's the 'beast'?"

"That's what Jimmy calls him, but if I had to choose a beast between those two, it would be Jimmy for sure."

"So…I don't get it…the beast is a recluse, never leaves that house, but in reality, he's this gorgeous guy who can dance?"

"Exactly."

"But, really, where did you meet?"

"Remember the day I climbed the fence? You guys all walked away, and told me I was nuts?"

"Yeah?"

"I slipped and got caught. I slashed my back up pretty good too. But John pulled me off the fence and brought me inside the house. His uncle cleaned my back, and they gave me a shirt to wear home. All that, and I never went through a single door in the place. He brought me in the window, and helped me back out through it. It was so amazing. And when I kissed him…"

"Wait…[i]you[/i] kissed [i]him[/i]?"

"I couldn't help myself. He just looked so…hot. But anyway, it was his first. I swear he almost fell outta the tree."

"You two were in a tree. My god, Jane, you really are a daredevil."

The bell rang for the end of homeroom.

"This is for no one else's ears, right?"

"I promise, Jane. Jimmy would kill you if he knew a single word of this. This is so exciting. My lips are sealed, I swear. But [i]we[/i] have to talk more about this. I want to know everything."

Jane nodded and smiled.

Both Jane and Erin charged off to their first class of the day. It was the only class they didn't share. Jane was nearly flying - she had been able to tell someone her wonderful secret! 

~~~~~

The rest of the day was full of looks and whispers whenever Jane would be near. She kept everything with her, not daring to put it back in her locker. She knew it was her fault she left it open, but now that everyone had seen how effective it had been, she was sure someone would try to get into her locker. If there wasn't anything in it, they could work at the locker all they wanted - it still wouldn't get them anything.

Jane was very careful of protruding feet in the hall, and tried to keep an eye behind her at all times so no one could come up behind her without her knowing.

At lunch, Jane felt very much alone. She was no longer welcome at the popular table.

"Is this seat taken?" Broke Jane from her brooding.

"Hi Noah," she said, looking up. Beyond them, Jane could see Erin at the table with the group that used to be her friends too. She caught Erin looking back. She was torn, but she wasn't as brave as Jane. Saving Jane's things was different. It was totally unfair that they had stolen her locker contents, and defending Jane against that would be overlooked, but Erin wasn't ready to face the kind of ridicule Jane was now getting. Erin was quiet about her feelings. She hated listening to Jimmy say things about Jane, but she didn't dare defend her. She was miserable from inside the group while Jane was doing OK on the outside.

"You got your stuff back?" Noah asked, pulling his chair up to join Jane at the table she took.

"Most of it. All my books, my notes, but some papers got away. Nothing I can't either do again or don't need. I almost wish I didn't have any of it back, just to undo my public humiliation. Why did the principal have to announce it to the whole school?"

"Remember, high school is a place where the popular people wield the power. Even the principal used to be a football player. We are surrounded by jocks, or former jocks, and they all think the rest of us get what we deserve."

"Oh, Noah, has it been that bad for you?"

"Welcome to my world."

They consoled themselves with the standard issue fruit cocktail from their lunch trays, and quietly sat there until lunch was dismissed.

With her armload of books, Jane made her way to the gym locker room. She had to trust that her belongings would be safe in her gym locker. She hated having gym right after lunch, and she wasn't the only one. There had been a number of upset stomachs and several more serious cases in this class since September, but the gym teachers were heartless, and pushed everyone to the limit. 

Today started as always - running laps. Jane thought it was the teachers' ultimate torture test. First, run the students until they were ready to drop, and then choose an activity that takes way more energy than any of them had left to give. Jane and Erin slowly jogged laps around the gym. They would have talked, but it would have gotten them a stern public reprimand. On the far side of the oval, they witnessed another attempt to trip Noah. This time, with no books in his arms, and the room to move, he simply placed his hands on the floor as his feet went out, and he cartwheeled several times, and then did a layout no arm flip, landing smoothly on both feet.

"Noah Donovan, keep your feet on the ground," the boys' gym teacher yelled. He wasn't going to have any light in the loafers boys in his class. He was going to make men of them all. The girls' gym teacher walked closer to the boys' teacher and they began a low key conversation. The students could all see Mr. Kemp's face turning more red with each passing moment Ms. Webb spoke to him. He ended the conversation by blowing on his whistle to end the laps. 

Now the class broke along the gender line, and each teacher led their part of the class to opposite ends of the gym. The girls practiced tennis serves against the wall. Ms. Webb even made them continue after one girl took the rebound of her serve right in the eye. The boys were soon engaged in a vicious game of dodge ball. Mr. Kemp took great interest. He loved to see the raw animal rage teenage boys were capable of. It made his day complete, and left Noah with a number of welts. He was very glad when the class ended.

Two classes later, the day was finally over. Noah walked down the hall where all the trouble had begun this morning. He had waited to be the last to leave his class. It meant the halls were not quite so full. He just wanted this day over. He knew he would miss his bus, but he preferred it that way. The bus was another form of torture, even worse than school.

The almost empty halls afforded Noah the luxury of bringing his guard down a level. He stowed his spare books in his locker, taking only those he needed for homework. He looked down at the floor for a moment, and noted some papers on the floor. He remembered Jane saying some of her papers were still among the missing, and he took a chance. He collected the papers just ahead of the janitor dry mopping the hall, and unfolded them. It looked like Jane's hand writing, but he was shocked at the content. If Jane wrote those stanzas, there was plenty about her Noah didn't know.

~~~~~

Jane had opted to walk home as well. Since she had no reason to stop at her locker, she had a few minutes lead on Noah. But Jane was walking slowly. So much was swirling through her mind. She sighed, wondering what John could be doing right that moment, but she heard footsteps behind her. Jane looked over her shoulder to see Noah. 

"Wait up, Jane."

Jane settled her pile of books on her left hip, and stood waiting for Noah to catch up to her. They began walking slowly side by side.

"So, you survived. I thought for sure Mr. Kemp was going to eat you alive for your cartwheels."

"He would if he could. I don't care what he thinks. Did you see him talking with Ms. Webb? I wonder what that was all about."

"I thought his head would pop!"

"Jane, is this yours?"

They both stopped again. He handed her the poem. Jane smiled sheepishly.

"Yes."

"I know it's none of my business…"

"I met someone I care very deeply about. That's part of the reason I finally saw who you brother really was." Jane stepped closer to Noah and placed a hand on his shoulder, dropping her head closer to his. "I'm sorry Noah."

Noah stayed quiet for a bit.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"It's the guy you danced with, the one who had your total attention from the moment he spoke the first word to you. I should have seen it."

"I really am sorry Noah. I value you as a friend. I know that's not what you hoped, but I need all the friends I can get right now. Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Jane, I knew we would never be more than friends. I gave up hoping long ago. I just couldn't understand what you saw in Jimmy. At least you found someone other than him. And I know who he is."

Jane got a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I never believed Jimmy's or my uncle's view. I always wanted to be his friend. Did you know our grandfather visited on Friday? I wasn't home to see it, but my mom was so happy. She finally stood up to Jimmy about her father."

"I'm glad. I only met him once, but he seemed nice."

"I think we have a lot to talk about," Noah counseled.

"Like the shiner you have? Looks like Jimmy's handiwork to me."

"It was worth it, like I told you at the dance."

They picked up walking again.

"So…life outside the popular circle is quite a different view."

Jane looked over at Noah and smiled. 

"I guess I should have heeded the warnings."

"Nothing worth while is easy, Jane. And I think the hard road teaches you more. I know what it's like to have to work hard, and handle setbacks. Jimmy has always had it easy, but I'm not sure what he'll do after high school. Sure, some school will recruit him for football - maybe even one of the big schools. After the numbers he's put up this season, he's got another ticket written for him. But if he actually graduates from college, having done even a fraction of his own work, I would be very surprised."

"I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. That's another reason I didn't want to date him any more. He hated it when I said things that went over his head. I've only had the chance to speak to John a few times, but he's very smart. I feel like he understands me. He made such astute observations about the group dynamic around Jimmy."

"You are too smart for Jimmy," Noah affirmed. 

Jane leaned her head on Noah's shoulder as they walked on. He cautiously ventured his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad to be your friend," Noah whispered.

"I'm glad too."

Jane straightened up after a while and they just walked side by side until they reached her house.

"Maybe you, Erin, and I could study together for finals. After Thanksgiving, we only have two weeks before finals. It would be nice to go into the holiday break not having a bad grade to explain."

"Maybe," Noah said with a nod.

~~~~~

From the third floor window, John watched Jane and Noah. He always stationed himself by that window at the time school let out for Jane. It gave him a chance to see her almost every day. John touched the glass, gently stroking the pane. He did not find Noah to be a threat. He was not an alpha male. At least not for Jane. Noah was subordinate. John felt for him. He had watched over the last five years how the older, bigger Jimmy had abused his brother, belittled his brother. The more John learned about civilized people, the less the relationship between Noah and Jimmy made sense. 

Jane could swear she felt someone watching her. She slowly lifted her gaze up to the high windows of the Clayton mansion that overlooked the neighborhood. Noah lifted his head as well, focusing in on where Jane was looking. They both saw John looking back. He lifted the window sash and leaned his elbows on the sill, leaning his head out the window. The wind whipped John's hair back. Jane smiled and lifted her hand up to shoulder height and waved surreptitiously.

The door to Jane's house opened.

"Jane, why don't you invite Noah in? I made cookies just now. You can both have one while they are still hot," Pam instructed.

"Thank-you Mrs. Porter," Noah replied.

Together, they headed toward the door. Jane shot one more glance at John and saw him wave to her. There was a jump from her heart, and she had to gulp a breath. Jane hoped the blush wasn't too evident on her cheeks.

~~~~~

This three day week couldn't end soon enough for Jane. By the end of classes on Wednesday, Jane was ready to collapse. She had carried every book and notebook to every class, not trusting anything to her locker. Fortunately, it wasn't so cold during the days yet. Hauling a coat from class to class was going to be a problem when the weather really turned cold. 

Jane came home and sank into her bed. She hugged her pillow and sighed. She was at last alone with her thoughts. John's face came into her mind. He was only three houses away, but it might as well be across town for her ability to see him. She lay there, listless, as if she had already had her Thanksgiving dinner and was too full to move. 

Her mother brought the clean laundry in and saw Jane like that.

"Are you feeling Ok?"

"Just tired."

"It was a short week. Are you coming down with something?"

Pam came over and felt her daughter's forehead for signs it was warmer than it should be.

"No temperature."

"I'm not getting sick. Can't I just feel tired?"

"It isn't like you to have so little energy. And you were so up this past weekend. Did someone do or say something to upset you?"

Jane averted her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Some of the popular kids stole everything out of my locker," Jane's mother heard, concern filling her features. "I got it all back, but not until after the principal announce it over the PA. The popular kids hate me now after the dance. It's been hard," Jane completed, now tearing up. 

"Oh, sweetie," Pam intoned, taking the now sobbing Jane into her arms. She held onto her mother tightly. Pam Porter had heard the tale from Fletcher about how their elder child had kneed the captain of the football team, and had danced with his unpopular brother, and some other mysterious boy who had waited with her after the dance. Fletcher was just so glad Jane had seen Jimmy for who he was, he never considered the dire consequences that could rain down on Jane for her action. Now, Pam's worries were surfacing, coming to life in Jane's words.

"We'll get you through this, your dad and I."

"No!" Jane said, pulling away, "Don't tell dad! He can't help, and neither can you. I have to take responsibility for what I've done. I can't have you come to my rescue."

"But at least..."

"No!," Jane snuffed, "it will only make it worse. Please, let me handle it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll tell you if it gets to be more than I can deal with, just let me try to solve it on my own."

Pam gave a sad smile. It was just one more sign that Jane was growing up. But she was still Pam's little girl, so Jane got another motherly hug, whether she wanted it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Noah got home, he found a note taped to the door that his mother had written.

[i]'Noah, the scout and head coach from the U. of Michigan called your father just after lunch and asked if they could meet with Jimmy. Since they had turned him down initially, we were all excited they had reconsidered. We will be home late. I asked my father, and he invited you to dinner and to stay until we return home. I'm sorry you aren't with us, but the school said your class couldn't be disturbed. I hope this won't be a problem for you.   
With all my love, Mom.' [/i]

Noah read the note and began to smile. The last thing he wanted was to be in the back of the car with Jimmy and then forced to sit through another "Jimmy is great" festival. Noah went to the next house, that being the Clayton mansion, and knocked on the door with the massive brass knocker shaped like a lion's head. Patrick opened the door and smiled.

"Noah, it's nice to see you. It's been a while."

"My mom left this note…I hope it's no trouble." He said, waving the folded paper about.

"No trouble at all. Please come in. I know this may feel awkward, but…I was happy your mother called me."

"Actually, after this past week, it's nice to have a night off from Jimmy."

"Let me guess, the black eye was an early Christmas present?" Patrick quizzed.

"You could call it that. I call it a badge of honor. And it was well worth it."

"I think there's a story behind that comment. Come, share it over supper!"

Noah nodded and entered the foyer of the Clayton mansion.

"Mr. Clayton, sir," Noah said with a quick nod as Richard came around the corner.

"Relax. This place might look like the home of a mystery novel and all the eccentrics it could hold, but really, we're just a bunch of people who consider each other family."

Noah bit his lip.

"So, come in, young man. Your grandfather has told me as much about you as he knows."

"Thank-you."

"So," Richard continued, trying to make the youth at home, "do you do your homework right away? It's been some time since I was school aged."

"I try to get as much done as possible before dinner. Sometimes if I'm done early, I am allowed an hour of television before bed, though I rarely get to choose what we watch."

"Someday let me tell you about my foray into network TV," Richard entreated. "Too bad it seems we have come to an end in that endeavor. Do you ever watch anything on the Dumont network?"

"I think I have, but like I said, Jimmy often chooses the program, so there are times I don't even know what channel we're on."

"I understand. Not to worry, it won't even be an option, soon. I think we've seen the last of a forth network. I can't see anyone rivaling those three networks. They pretty much keep the whole country watching, leaving little space for anyone else. We are lucky to have some good independent stations in the New York area. But I should stop myself now, I can see you're getting bored."

"No, sir, really…"

"I have a tendency to go on about my projects, sometimes more so about the ones that are about to fail. We've set you up a place in the library for your studies. I hope that will be alright. We eat at 6. Let me show you to the library. You can put you things in there."

Richard led Noah to the library, Patrick just behind them. Noah caught a glimpse of the jungle dome on the way to the library, and craned his neck while still walking along.

"Here we are," Richard effused.

Noah shyly smiled and put his books on the dark table surrounded by walls covered with dark shelves full of books. It was several stories, a balcony around the upper level, and a ladder that skated along to allow access to upper shelves of the first level. Unlike most libraries in houses, this one looked like the books were used. Not one corner looked untouched. 

Noah pulled back a chair and sat.

"Can I get you anything?" Patrick asked.

"No, I'm good."

"We'll call you for dinner, but feel free to have a look around. We'll be in the livingroom, just to the left from the entrance hall."

"Thanks."

Once alone, Noah skimmed the contents of the room. Classic novels, the complete works of Shakespeare, early plans for the town, maps from more than a century ago. There was an important archive here. 

Noah decided to get his work done. As Jane had said, final exams were coming up fast, so there was also plenty to review to prepare. He was deeply engrossed in his math homework when he heard a decided whoosh. He looked to the door, but no one was there. He went back to his studies as he sat at the far end of the library table. It was a massive table - heavy carved legs, and bookended tiger maple made up the top, though through the chestnut stain the grain was barely distinguishable. The chairs were of similar construction - and almost impossible to push either in or out. The area rug was already bunched where Noah had pushed the chair back, and it made backing up even more difficult unless one wanted to get up to do the task.

From the overhanging balcony, John watched Noah. The whoosh had been him entering the upstairs library from his dome room on the other side of the door. John knew he could just enter the room and introduce himself, but John liked being unconventional. And he did have the playful spirit of his cousins, the monkeys.

John held the top of the ladder and jumped up on the top rung. He knew the table was sturdy because this was not the first time he had attempted this, but he needed to aim carefully since there was someone seated at the table this time. John judged the distance and leapt into the air, landing with both feet squarely on the table, in the exact center. 

To say Noah was startled would be an understatement. Noah's arms tensed and pushed off from the side of the table, the rug conspiring with the heavy chairs, not allowing it to push back, thus making it begin toppling backward. John's face opened up, fearing he had just made a horrible mistake. The air filling thud of the chair landing on it's back made John gulp, but then he witnessed something that made even him jealous. Once his knees were clear of the underside of the table, Noah used his feet to increase his momentum over that of the chair. As the chair crashed, Noah was in midair, twisting, and pulling his feet around so he could land. 

The crash brought both Patrick and Richard as fast as they could move. They entered the room to see John standing on the table and Noah standing on the floor behind the chair. Both were breathing heavily, glaring at each other.

~~~~~

"What happened in here? John?"

John looked at Richard and as his head slowly moved back to look at Noah, he crouched and started to smile.

"You move well. You would have done well in the jungle."

Noah flashed a look at Patrick, and meekly replied, "thank-you?"

John began to laugh. In fact, he laughed so hard that he fell from his crouch and landed on his backside on the table. His body was moved in spasms, as he could not control himself. His face was bright red and tears were beginning to stream from the corners of his eyes.

"John?" Richard barked, trying to break John from his laughter.

Noah just kept looking from Patrick to John, trying to sort out the events. Well, he had said earlier that week that he had always wanted to meet John, be his friend. This meeting, as much as anything else, brought home just how different John was from someone raised in the normal way, but it also showed something else. Everyone feared John for his ability to be savage, wild, but no one had ever considered the man having a sense of humor.

Once John stopped laughing, he rolled on his side on the table.

"It is nice to meet you, friend of Jane's. We are nearly cousins."

John swung his legs down and slipped from the tabletop. He righted the chair and stepped up to Noah, extending his hand. With a broad smile, he entreated, "Hello, I'm John."

Noah took his extended hand and replied, "I am Noah. I am glad to make your acquaintance. That was quite an entrance."

"I am sorry. I did not mean for the chair to go over. You recovered well. Perhaps after dinner we could test your skills in the dome."

"I'm not sure…" Noah looked to Patrick for approval. He nodded to Noah.

"Maybe?" Noah answered.

"I will go easy on you…if you tell me everything about Jane."

Noah understood something of what Jane saw in him. He was attractive, if you liked men in that way, and there was a virile energy about him. He was well spoken, but there was a spark of the devil in his eyes. Not in a bad way. It was just clear he knew what he could do, and that nothing would keep him from what he wanted.

~~~~~

Dinner was quiet at the start. John was sitting across the table from Noah. He was studying his 'cousin'. He did not see why this one was not an alpha. He may have been small, but he moved with great agility. Brute strength was not the only test of one's worth. His eyes were jungle green and his smile came easily as John had noted watching Noah with Jane. The bruise on his face said he was willing to stand up for himself, though showed questionable judgement as to the foe he was willing to engage. With a smile, John noted that Noah ate with the opposite hand to all the rest of them. Perhaps that was part of him being seen as less. John recalled reading several texts which insinuated that use of the left hand showed a tendency toward evil, or moral weakness. John was unwilling to judge the boy based on such superficialities. It would be the same as all those who had judged him, called him savage.

"Jane has not been happy since after the dance. Do you know why?" John asked between bites.

Noah swallowed his current mouthful, and then gulped again, hoping he could answer John in an acceptable manner.

"Um, it's about Jimmy. He has lots of friends. Jane made Jimmy angry with her actions at the dance, and now he is using his influence to make things difficult for her."

"Difficult how?" John probed.

"They stole her books when she stopped to help me, and now the whole school knows she's no longer part of Jimmy's group. It makes her a target…like me."

Patrick huffed in disgust.

"Jimmy is quite the tyrant then, isn't he? You would think he was his uncle's child rather than his parent's by his actions and beliefs," Patrick spat out. He dropped his fork, his appetite dying right there.

"You knew what kind of boy he was," Richard returned. "It's clear now that will also be the kind of man he is."

Richard and Patrick each slowly shook their heads in remorse. Jimmy was a lost cause as far as being open minded.

"Maybe things will be better after he leaves for college, if he doesn't flunk out," Noah forecasted.

"He wishes Jane harm?" John now asked, protective feelings rising in him.

"He wishes to make her feel…out of place, like she made the wrong choice," Noah stared into John's intent eyes, "but we both know she made the right choice."

John nodded, still holding Noah's gaze with his own. 

"Are you ready?" John charged.

"Ready?" Noah hesitated.

"The dome."

"Oh…I guess…What do you have in mind?"

"We will climb, move freely. You have the skill."

Noah looked quite timid, almost frozen in his seat.

"You will tell me more about Jane, and I will show you how to be an alpha."

John stood and trod from the room, glancing back until Noah followed him.

"What do you want to know about Jane?" Noah asked, jogging to catch up.

"You have known her since she was young - was she always so brave?"

"I guess. She was never a girly girl, it that's what you mean."

"Girly girl?"

"Yeah, no ruffles or bows. She'd rather be in jeans than in a dress, likes to climb trees. When we were little, Jane and I would catch lightning bugs, grasshoppers, toads. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty."

John was smiling broadly with his back to Noah. The more he knew, the more he liked. 

"This is my dome," John said, turning around to see Noah's reaction.

"Wow," he breathed.

"My uncle built this place so I would feel at home when I was first brought back from Africa. It was my salvation. It is still my favorite room."

"Is this like where you grew up?"

"It is close, but there are not predators in these woods. Come, show me your skills," John challenged, stripping off the shirt he had donned for dinner. 

Noah took off his shoes and shirt, and put his glasses in one shoe. With a running start, John grabbed a low branch and swung himself up over it. He reached up and pulled himself to the next set of branches. Noah had never climbed like that. What was John expecting of him?

Noah warmed up starting with walking on his hands. He did a string of cartwheels, and worked his way up to a double back flip. John watched with great interest.

"What do you call that?" John called from the tree above.

"It's called gymnastics - the word is Greek. It is a sport, but because you don't have to knock someone around, some don't see it that way."

"Can you climb?"

"I've never really tried."

"Try!"

Noah surveyed the trees for a good starting point. There were two well spaced, sturdy branches. He reached over his head and leapt, his body bridging the gap between the branches. He pulled his straight legs up in front of him, and held himself in a sitting position until his arms began to tremble. He let his legs drop and swing, and his elbows bent, his body slipping down until just his hand grip was above each branch. He pushed up to a handstand and moved both hands to the left side branch. He slowly bent in half, threading his toes between his arms until he was seated on the branch.

"I would have done a twist landing, but the ground looks uneven, and I didn't want to hurt myself."

John launched himself from almost double the height and landed in a deep squat.

"The ground is good for landing. The moss is spongy."

Noah stood on his branch, but he couldn't bring himself to jump off from so high. 

"I can't," Noah confessed and carefully climbed back to the ground.

After catching his breath, Noah couldn't hold back.

"Jane really cares about you. If you care about her, don't hurt her. She's pinned a lot of her hopes on you."

"I will never hurt Jane."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After unburdening her pent up worries, Jane was feeling better. She rested for about an hour, and then came downstairs.

"Jane, you're just in time," Pam bubbled. "You can help me with the pies for tomorrow - I know you make the best pie crust in this house - your father always raves about it."

"Ok mom. What kind are we making?"

"One pumpkin, two apple, a lemon and a pecan."

"We'll still have pie left at Christmas!"

"The extra apple pie is for the homeless who have Thanksgiving at the shelter, and half of the lemon and the pecan are for next door. Alice Donovan asked if I would be able to help her out since she would not be home until late tonight."

"Noah didn't mention anything."

"He's not with them. She told me she asked her father to look after Noah until they got home."

Jane's mind was already whirling.

"Really…so Noah is in the mansion right now?"

"Yes…something wrong with that?" her mother questioned.

"No, nothing wrong…Do you know why the rest of them are away?"

"They were taking Jimmy to see a college football recruiter, I think Alice said."

"Oh."

Jane was holding in a big smile. Noah was going to meet John. Maybe he could even become their way of communicating. If Noah and John got along, Jane surmised, she might just have found her way to spend if not more time, then at least get to know what and how he was feeling! Jane got to work on the piecrust. She was wondering if there was any excuse she could find to go over to that house tonight. After the week she'd had, it would all melt away if she could linger in John's arms for just a little while.

~~~~~

Jane had diligently worked her way through the recipe until there was enough dough for all the pies her mother had planned. Most were prepared in the glass baking pans, but the one they were giving away was set in one of the tin pie plates Pamela had purchased at the last church rummage sale. They were only a nickel apiece, and she was looking ahead to all the occasion she might be asked to contribute a baked good. She had lost several pans to the ladies at the church. She never knew if they couldn't identify who it belonged to, or if someone had pilfered the dish knowingly, but it was better to be able to say 'don't worry about the dish' and have it be off her mind.

"Are the Donovans out tonight?" Fletcher asked as he came home.

"Yes - Jimmy has a meeting with a college football recruiter," Jane answered with a smile, meeting her father's eyes with a silent glee.

"Hopefully somewhere far away," he requested of the universe as he wriggled his tie loose from around his neck.

Jane giggled into her hand, knowing her mother wouldn't approve of that use for a prayer.

"Dad, Noah didn't go with them. He's at his grandfather's house - the mansion - and I was wondering if you'd let me go study with him tonight. We have final exams just before Christmas."

"Do you have the number for over there?"

"No, but I thought if I showed up with a nice warm pie, they'd at least let me through the door to explain."

"So you've got the pie assembly line firing on all cylinders?"

"I made the crust," she whispered in her daddy's ear as he sat in his chair in the livingroom and she sat on the arm.

"There was a little left over, and I know you like to have the extra pumpkin filling, but there would be just enough to make a small pie."

"I'll talk to your mom."

Jane happily flounced into the kitchen and began setting the table without request. Her father took his time walking into the kitchen. He moved up behind Pam and put his hands on her waist as he leaned in for a kiss. With his mouth close to her ear, Fletcher mumbled, "Let Jane use the extra filling with her left-over bit of crust. She is thinking of others, and helping herself at the same time. After dinner, she's going to walk that little pie over and offer it to Noah and his grandfather, and whoever else lives in that house. If Alice trusts them with Noah, I'm sure it will be fine."

"No wonder I'm getting the table set without nagging tonight."

Fletcher kissed Pam on the neck again.

"Thank-you."

"Jane, I think you have one more pie to make."

"Thank-you…both of you."

~~~~~

John and Noah were climbing through the vast, think recesses of the dome when John stopped and held a hand to cup his ear.

"What do you hear?"

"The phone is ringing," John cocked his head and closed his eyes. "It is your mother - they are trapped in the city because of the parade. They will not be back until afternoon tomorrow."

"How can you hear that?" Noah insisted, dumbfounded.

John simply smiled.

"We should go back toward the door. Patrick will come looking to tell you you are staying the night."

Patrick did, indeed, come looking for them, finding the pair in a tree not far from the main door. Richard would have come with them, but the doorbell rang, and Richard went to answer the door while Patrick came to tell Noah of the change in plans.

"Why, Miss Porter, what brings you out on this night?"

"I heard Noah was here while his family was away, and I thought a preview of tomorrow's pie might be in order. I brought enough for all of you as well. I thought I might be able to spend some time studying for finals with Noah tonight."

"And you hoped to see John as well, am I right?"

Jane blushed.

"If he's around," she coyly intimated with a wry smirk.

Fletcher had watched from their front door, making sure things looked alright. Once Jane was invited in, Fletcher went back inside. Jane seemed to be happy, so this meeting must have gone well. He had no idea Jane had already met all the members of that household, or that the person Jane spoke so glowingly of after the dance was inside, half naked, and was at this very moment getting scent of the elder Porter girl.

~~~~~

John slipped quickly to the floor just after Patrick had told them Noah was to spend the night with them. He couldn't believe his nose.

"John, what's up?"

"What I smell is impossible - Jane could not be here."

"The bell rang right before I came here, I don't know who it was."

John was already padding his way out of the jungle room, beginning to jog to the front hall. All he had on was a sweaty pair of thin pants that were clinging to him provocatively. He was glowing with sweat.

Patrick and Noah followed.

John stood stunned as he spied Jane holding a small pie, entering the house. 

"Oh my," she gasped, seeing him like he was. The sweet, relatively innocent Jane was getting an eyeful, and an anatomy lesson all at once.

Richard took the pie, fearing Jane might swoon right there. She held her feet, but as soon as Richard had taken the pie, and began to move out of the way, John moved to be close to Jane. He stopped just short, and reached out.

"John, that is not proper attire to greet a lady in," Richard chimed in.

John was too wrapped up in seeing Jane to hear the words, and accept their meaning right now.

"Hello," his voice flowed. Jane could have drowned in the depth of the tone he was using. A tide of lust was growing inside of Jane. This was as close to 'seeing' a man as she had ever gotten. Her body was reacting out of instinct. His overt masculinity was drawing her in. She felt a weird tingling all through her torso. 

"John!" Richard snapped, hoping to break the obvious spell.

Richard took a coat from the rack and threw it over John's shoulders. John looked over his shoulder and took a breath.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and join us in the diningroom? Jane brought us all a pie to share."

"Yes uncle," he controlled carefully from his mouth.

Patrick and Noah were just reaching the hall as John skirted past them, in quite a hurry. Noah adjusted his glasses, almost unnerved that John had been right about who was at the door from so far away, all that after hearing the phone conversation.

"Jane?"

"I brought a pie, and I thought maybe we could do some studying. I brought my notes."

"I…I guess. Would that be alright?" Noah asked both Patrick and Richard.

"If it's not too late after the pie. What time do your parents expect you back, Jane?" Patrick asked.

"I need to, and I quote, 'have my bottom under the covers of my own bed before the clock chimes ten'."

"Why don't we go to the diningroom and wait for John. I'm sure he won't be long."

~~~~~

They were seated around the table, Richard, Patrick, Jane and Noah, waiting for John to get himself in proper condition for Jane to see him.

"I just thought you might like to have a slice of one of the pies you won't be getting tomorrow. We are making the pies for your mom, Noah. She asked my mom since she wasn't going to be home tonight."

"That might have changed."

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"They won't be back until late tomorrow now. Looks like I miss out on Thanksgiving this year."

"No, Noah, you will join us. And if this pie tastes as good as it smells, we will welcome your pies to our table as well. We could even make sure the rest of the family has a perfect Thanksgiving plate waiting them on their return," Patrick rejoiced.

"I'll help if I can," Jane added.

"Help with what?" John asked, coming in to join them.

"John, Jane just volunteered to help us have a meal ready for Noah's family when they get home," Richard informed.

John and Jane had fixed their stares on each other again.

"John, why don't you sit next to Jane. I'll serve the pie," Richard proposed.

John was dressed in clean tan chinos, and an oversized, flowing white dress shirt that covered to his thighs. His body barely allowed him to put on good pants, and even after it relented, John feared a flare-up, as it were, so he covered himself in a secondary, concealing way.

As soon as he sat, John and Jane clasped hands under the table. Jane could feel goose bumps running up her arm as John stroked her wrist with his thumb. Noah could see something very different in Jane right now. It was clear her heart belonged to John already. Her face was slightly flushed, and she kept looking at John and smiling just a bit. Once there was a slice of pie in front of each person seated at the table, John and Jane released their hands so they could try the tempting treat Jane had brought.

"Would anyone like some whipped cream for the top? I have a bit done up," Patrick offered.

"Oh, yes please," Richard chimed.

"No thank-you, Patrick, I wish to taste the pie as it is," John explained.

"No thank-you either," Jane quickly spoke as well.

"I'll have some cream, if it's no trouble," Noah self-admonished, always feeling the need to apologize when he asked for anything extra.

"I'll be right back then," Patrick responded, standing from his seat and making his way to the kitchen, his limp nearly unnoticed as he walked slowly.

He returned with a small bowl that fit the professional style mixer he had used to make the cream. It was so thick, Patrick used an ice cream scoop and placed a perfect ball of cream on the top of Richard's, Noah's, and his own isosceles wedge of pie. He placed a small towel he had brought from the kitchen as a coaster for the bowl, and placed the bowl down, and then sat again.

John carefully cut the tip of his piece of pie with the side of his fork and stabbed it securely through. He took the bite and let it all melt in his mouth. Jane was watching for any outward sign that he either liked or disliked the taste, but John's face remained curiously stoic. He went back for bite two and bite three. Jane hoped that was a good sign. If John didn't like her pie, what chance did she have to make him dinners he would like once she was his wife? Pie was her best thing.

It was not until John had cleaned his plate that he commented.

"Good," John breathed.

"Yes, Jane this is excellent pie," Richard confirmed.

Jane had only picked at her piece until hearing the good reviews.

"Do you not like your own pie?" John asked, seeing the fork tracks on it, but little of it missing from her plate.

"No, I was just nervous what you'd think. I'm glad you all like it."

After a lingering silence, Patrick tried to open a new conversation for them.

"So, Jane, do you and Noah share many classes?"

"Four regular classes and gym - English, History, Science, and Geometry."

"Sounds challenging," Richard thought aloud.

"Most of them are fine," Noah mumbled.

"Any one class harder than the others?" Patrick inquired.

Noah and Jane looked at each other across the table and smirked as they simultaneously blurted, "Gym!" 

"But you both are physical, strong!" John exclaimed.

"But the teachers are sadists!" Jane roared.

"How so?" John probed, wanting to understand all he could about Jane's experiences at school since most of his education had been completed in isolation in the years after his return.

"She checks to make sure we have showered - tests to see if we are wet enough, or we don't get full credit for the class. How am I supposed to shower and dry and get all my clothes back on and get to my next class in five minutes? I don't even like letting the other girls see me naked when I change."

"They see you naked?" John cried.

"I have no choice. It's half my grade if I don't change and shower. I hate every minute of it."

"The locker room's no thrill for me either," Noah interjected. "The lockers in there are big enough to put a person in, and they do that a lot. I almost missed the bus to an away football game once because they had shoved me in. If it wasn't for the oversized head sitting out on the bench, no one would have noticed."

"Why would they do that?" John wanted to know.

"John," Richard began, "Think of the animals who roam in packs in the jungle. They watch until they think they have found someone weak, try to separate them, and trap them where they can't escape. High school can be cruel, just like the jungle."

"I did not know. I am sorry."

"It's alright, John," Jane soothed, "It's not as bad as that all the time. In our other classes, we are more closely watched. Only the teachers act like alphas in there."

"Ok, I have to know. Earlier, you said something about being an alpha John, and now you just used it Jane."

"An alpha is a leader, one who takes charge, leads the others. I was an alpha among my apes in the jungle…Jimmy is an alpha, but I don't know how he became one. He is strong, but lacks many of the skills it takes to keep his tribe together. He is more like a rogue, but others are too afraid to tell him so. Soon all his tribe will abandon him."

John liked how that came out, so he sat back satisfied, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Sounds like school to me," Noah murmured.

A ripple of laughter circled the table.

~~~~~

"I'll clear the table," Patrick offered.

"No no, let me," Richard offered. "It seems it is only a little past eight-thirty," Richard added, looking at his watch and then back at John, Jane, and Noah.

"Jane, you wanted to study?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I wondered if you understood the geometry. Sometimes I get it, and sometimes it just doesn't make sense. I understand the numbers, it's just I can't remember the justifications for the proofs. I know it works, but if major mathematicians spent all this time proving that these things are always true, I don't understand why are supposed to do it all over again!"

 

"Because if we didn't have to focus on that, they might actually have to show us how we are going to use geometry in real life!"

John watched, bemused by their conversation. 

"I have my stuff in the library, why don't we go there to study? John, do you want to join us?"

"I think what I know would only cloud what you must do. But I won't be far. Jane, have Noah bring you to the atrium when you are done studying. I want to show you something."

He stroked her chin with a lingering pair of fingers, and then loped away before his body wouldn't let him walk. Jane seemed to be made of rubber, listing and swaying until John was out of sight, and then some. She could swear her insides were somersaulting while she was standing still.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah," she said with a blush. "Sorry."

"Let's get to the library. Maybe we can get through some studying so you can have some time with John."

Jane leaned against Noah for a minute.

"I'm glad you got to meet him. I hope you will be good friends."

"So do I. I kinda wish he had been my brother all these years. I think he understands me, and I feel like I understand him in a way."

"Good. It's nice to be understood for who you are."

They nodded to each other. 

~~~~~

In the library, Jane and Noah took up places on either side of the table. Jane did her best to concentrate on their work, but there were moments where she seemed to freeze in place, lost in thought. Noah would give her a nudge, she would smile and blush at her lapse, and they would keep reviewing their materials.

About an hour later, John came to sit above them on the library balcony. Noah heard the swish of his movement this time.

"I know you're up there, John," Noah said without moving his head.

John skimmed down the library ladder instead of jumping this time. Jane smiled as he came into sight.

"It is 9:30", John informed as he landed.

"Jane, why don't you spend some time with John. I think we have gone over about all we could tonight anyway. You really should see the atrium."

Jane got up from the table, circled behind Noah, and gave him a hug around his neck from the back. "Thank-you."

John took Jane by the hand and walked backward in front of her, one large step to two or three of Jane's small ones. 

"Come."

Her heart was beginning to pound again as John drew her away from the library toward this unknown 'atrium'. John turned and pulled Jane like a slingshot into the room full of trees.

"This is my room. This is where I first learned who I was."

"Oh, John. It is beautiful. It's magical."

She turned to face him. "Show me everything in here!"

The farther into the cover they walked, the closer John got to Jane. Soon they were stepping together, John holding Jane about the waist, occasionally pulling her back against him so he could breathe in her scent.

For about twenty minutes, they toured the room. They stayed on the ground because John knew that if her took her into the trees, he wasn't sure he could let her go again. As they walked by a large patch of thick soft moss, Jane sat. She spread her skirt around her in a half circle and then leaned back on her arms.

"I think this is my favorite place in here," she said with a sweet smile, looking up at John. He crouched in front of her and she lay back, her hair the opposite half circle to her skirt. John knelt with one knee, watching Jane intently. She looked angelic. He lay next to her and took her into his embrace. 

"I need just one kiss to keep me alive until we can see each other again," John whispered.

Jane turned quickly to accommodate his request. Their lips engaged and John slowly rolled Jane to her back, pressing himself down on her. She was pulling him down even tighter. Despite being out of breath, Jane didn't want to stop kissing John. She knew that it was almost time for her to leave, and she hadn't yet figured out how to get more time with John. He slowly slid his lips off hers to one side.

"Help me think of a way to see you more often John. I miss you too much. It hurts to be away from you."

"Perhaps I could help you with your geometry," he off handed, rolling to his back and off Jane.

"Could you really?" she excitedly sputtered.

"I am well versed in many topics."

"I could call you my tutor…but most tutors charge a fee, my father would ask how I am paying."

"With your kisses, Jane, that would be payment enough."

"And the last thing my father would want to hear."

Jane looked around. So many plants. Then it dawned on her.

"John, do you ever change the plants in here? Maybe plant flowers?"

"Sometimes…why?"

"I could help you put in new plants. Then I could tell my father that I am helping a friend in a greenhouse in trade for my tutoring lessons. We could see each other a lot more often."

"But you would not be telling your father the truth."

"I would not be telling him the whole truth, but…"

"I thought you were worried about what your father thought of you. You didn't want to disappoint him anymore."

"I know, but he would never understand. He would only see the difference in our ages. I want to tell him the truth, but…if he forbade me to see you again…I would just die."

John quickly rolled back and picked Jane up, lifting her over him.

"We will figure it out," John assured, dipping Jane to him for one last kiss and then placing her on her feet. He jumped up.

"It is almost 10:00. I do not wish you to get in trouble. We will see each other tomorrow when you bring the other pies and help have a meal ready for Noah's family. Now go, before the clock begins the strike the hour."

Jane gathered her notes in the library and was soon dashing up the sidewalk to get back home, up her stairs, and into her bed before she ruined everything. The ninth chime had just sounded when Jane pulled her covers over her.

"She pushed that to the limit," Fletcher said as an aside to Pam.

"She went by the letter of the law. Besides, did you see how happy she seemed? I think she's beginning to find herself. Noah is a very sweet boy, and he's only a friend. That should make you happy. Jane is a very bright girl. Not easily intimidated either. You saw how she was able to talk to Mr. Clayton. I know the pie helped, but Jane had a lot to do with it. She's a good people person. She's a lot like you in that. Now, let us get to bed. I have to be up in six hours to start the turkey for tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At 4 AM, Pamela Porter was up to start the turkey for Thanksgiving. She had made the stuffing ahead while Jane was not home. She preheated the oven while she stuffed the bird and laced the legs together with cotton string. She had to remember to lower the rack in the oven. She had done two levels for the pies, and there was no way a turkey would fit on the high rack. She did all this as quickly as possible so she could get back into bed. 

It didn’t take long for the smell of poultry seasoning and turkey to drift upstairs. Jane smiled in her sleep as it drifted in her nostrils. She sure hoped her parents would allow her to go next door to help make up dinner plates for the rest of the Donovan family. She needed John. His kiss was still fresh on her lips, but that only made her want more.

It was cold this morning. Jane was sorry she had left her window open a crack now, but there was no way she was going to get up to close it. She pulled her blankets up, covering her head, and shivered and rubbed her legs together until they started to warm up. She decided to think warm thoughts, and as soon as she pictured John, the warmth began radiating throughout her body.

The house slowly came to life as the sun climbed in the sky. It was a bright, blue sky day. The Autumn leaves painted the landscape with their colors, and they rustled in the soft breeze. Once Jane woke up, she turned toward the window, sat and stretched, gazing out over the street. She pulled on a sweater and lifted her window sash until she could lean out. She could see the window John had brought her into the mansion through. She sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and felt the tingle inside when she thought about John’s touch.

 

Jane helped with the other parts of the meal. She peeled and cooked and mashed the potatoes. She worked her fingernails down working the skins off the pearl onions. It was all in an effort to show she was in the mood to be helpful, so the question about preparing plates for the Donovan family would just look like an extension of Jane being ready to do for others.

Pam could tell there was an air of anticipation around Jane.

“Jane, ask your question already, before it gnaws its way through you.”

Jane sheepishly looked at her mother and began to wring the kitchen towel she was holding.

“Since the Donovans aren’t going to get home until late, Noah, his grandfather and the Claytons decided to make up plates for them, and I said I would help if I could. Would it be alright if I went over after we eat? I could take the pies we promised, and they could be part of the meal that is waiting for them when they get home.”

“What a nice idea. Did Noah think of it?”

“I think it was Mr. Clayton who proposed the idea. He wanted Noah to know he was welcome to spend the holiday with them, and that he sees them as family as much as Mr. Nash does. They are lovely people.”

“And you have really grown up…God, my little girl is turning into lady. You’ve grown up so much just in the last few months. Before you know it, you’ll be on your own.”

“Oh, mom, it’s not that big a deal. I’m just trying to be nice to my friend Noah.”

“But you are thinking of others. That’s a sign of maturity.”

“So, can I?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks mom.”

 

The Porters all dressed for dinner. It was a tradition in the family. Others had large extended families with whom to share the holiday, but as this was a family of four, they were on their own to make a tradition, and dressing in their best made it feel special.

Pam removed her apron and joined the rest of them around the table. They all stood as Fletcher carved the beast that filled a good quarter of their table. Jane reached out and grabbed a bit of the crusty stuffing from the turkey, and popped it into her mouth before anyone could stop her. Her mom raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. There was still a bit of child left in Jane that her mother was glad to see.

“Mom, Jane stole some stuffing,” Nicky complained.

“Don’t tattle, Nicky dear.”

“But mom…”

“Nicky, we will all get some of everything. Think of the spirit of the holiday. It’s about coming together, knowing we need each other to survive, despite our differences.”

“Well spoken, dear,” Fletcher added. “Now, who gets the top cut?”

“I do, I do,” Nicky chanted, getting up on her tip-toes.

“OK then, why don’t the rest of you take a seat, and I will cut to order.”

Jane, Nicky, and Pam pulled back their chairs almost in unison, and sat. A napkin was soon draped in each lap, and one by one Fletcher Porter cut and delivered turkey to each plate. He served himself last and then took his seat as well. Bowls and dishes containing the other components of the meal were passed around until they all had stuffing, cranberry sauce, potato, onions. Pam poured all gravy – Nicky had had a mishap with that duty last year, and no one wanted to repeat that.

Jane had to think so as not to virtually inhale her meal in anticipation. Just a few short hours and she would be on her way to make plates and then make time with the man of her dreams.

~~~~~

From the time Jane had left the mansion last night, John had been on a high. When the door closed behind her, John charged up the stairs to see her until she was home. He would have loved to watch her perched in a tree in his private jungle, but he knew the angle wouldn’t allow him the view he wanted. He went to that window that had been Jane’s first entry into his world. He watched with a smile as she ran all the way home – breaking into a skip halfway there. He waited until he saw the light go on in her room through the curtain. He could see her silhouette breaking the lighted plane of the window. His heart was beating rapidly as he realized she was taking off her clothes within view of the window. It was only a shadow, but it brought a lump to his throat thinking about her being naked.

Once her light was out, John returned to his room. He retraced the steps he had taken through there with Jane, stopping to linger by the soft moss where they had lain together. A broad smiled filled his face as an idea sparked. John got to work on his surprise for Jane. He really hoped she was coming back the next day, and he wanted to have this done before she came back.

When Patrick got up to start the turkey, roughly the same time as Pam Porter was doing the same in her kitchen, he noted there was light emanating from the jungle room, and heard John moving about.

“John?” he softly called, knowing he could be heard.

“Yes Patrick?” John called back.

“What are you doing?”

“I am working on a surprise for Jane.”

John emerged from the trees. He had stripped off his shirt and had green stains on the legs of his pants – especially the knees. 

“Couldn’t it wait until morning?”

“I could not sleep anyway.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“From the moment I began watching her with the others outside, I felt something deep within me. She is a kindred spirit. We belong together.”

“You must remember, you will not own her, and if you try, you will lose her. You have to see her as an equal. I know you have never seen first hand how a relationship works between a man and a woman, but trust me, it will be nothing like the apes. Embrace her spirit, but let it soar.”

“Patrick, my only wish is to make her happy. I want to fill her with the joy she fills in me, then, we may soar together.”

“Any father should be most glad if you were to court his daughter.”

John frowned.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Jane thinks that our age difference would make her father keep us apart. She does not want to tell him about us.”

“Give her some time. She may just want to get to know you better herself first. Involving her family would imply a serious relationship, and maybe that’s part of it. Or maybe she just wants to keep you all to herself. If what she feels for you is half as intense as what you feel, it may take her a while to accept. Thinking that you have found your soul mate is an overwhelming prospect to a great many people.”

“Do you believe Richard is your soul mate, or was your wife?”

“They both are. I could not love either more than I do. My wife knew of my love for Richard, but she knew I loved her. She was the only woman I was intimate with. When she died, I was heartbroken. She understood me like few could. I miss her council.”

“Do you think Jane will understand me like that?”

“I think she already does.”

Patrick patted John on the shoulder.

“I must get the turkey started. I’ll let you get back to your surprise.”

 

The table at the Clayton mansion was elegantly set for the holiday. Gold charger plates sat in four places, with fine crystal stemware rimmed with gold set to go with each plate. Even the silverware was gold tinted. The tablecloth was in an array of fall leaf colors. The rest of the china was black, and several centerpieces sat in a center swath of the table consisting of Indian corn and candle holders.

Richard lighted the candles and plugged in the overhead diningroom chandelier to cast a lovely golden glow over the room. Patrick had outdone himself in preparing the meal. Noah did not have dinner finery to wear, so all went a step more casual this year. Richard, Patrick, and Noah had brought in some of the side dishes, but the weight of the turkey was a bit much for Patrick to manage with his bad leg, and Richard was not so strong. John took the serving tray without a moment’s hesitation, and carried it through to the diningroom, placing it just beyond the head of the table.

The meal was consumed in twenty minutes. After all the preparation, it always seems to be over so fast. 

“It’s a good thing you bought such a good sized turkey this year,” Richard complimented, noting the ample leftovers.

“Plenty to make plates for the rest of your family, Noah,” Patrick said with a smile.

“Yes, they should eat quite well from what’s left.”

Noah looked subdued, almost sad.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked.

“It’s been nice not having to think about Jimmy. I’m almost sorry it’s over.”

“You are welcome here at any time.”

“Yes,” John added. “We are friends now. You should come, we can teach each other many things yet, I am sure.”

“Thank-you.”

Noah just smiled as he sat there. How could it be that his grandfather and the wild Clayton heir felt more like family in a day than he had found with his brother in a lifetime? His parents tried, but Jimmy seemed to rule the house.

 

Jane and her mom carefully packed the picnic basket with the pies that were headed to Noah’s family. It was heavy, but nothing Jane couldn’t handle, she hoped.

“Can you make it without dropping them?” Pam quizzed, seeing the odd color Jane’s face was turning as she lifted the basket.

“I’ll get there.”

“If you say so. I’ll watch until you get there, and then I’m going down to the church to deliver the pie to the soup kitchen. I wish you had stayed all dressed up. You looked so good.”

“Mom, it’s not practical. We are making up plates, not having tea. I was lucky to make it through the meal without spilling on me.”

“I know, you just looked so beautiful. Well, go on. Don’t wear out your welcome, though. Come back at a reasonable hour.”

“Yes mom.”

Jane hoisted the basket and began her walk. She was so concerned about the pies, her nerves about seeing John disappeared. Before she knew it, Jane was again inside the Clayton mansion. The basket was handed off to John, and they all headed to the kitchen.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” she chimed as she entered the kitchen.

“Good to see you today, Jane,” Richard replied.

“Have you had dessert?” Jane asked.

“We were waiting for your pies,” Patrick added.

“Do you have room left?”

“I don’t know about the rest of them, but I can’t wait to sample these,” Richard said, almost salivating. “What about you, John? What do you wish to sample first?”

With a smiled creeping up his face, he looked out through hooded eyes and purred, “Jane.”

She felt icy tingles in her spine.

“John, Jane is not on the menu,” Richard imparted.

“She should be.”

He looked to her, and watched her turn a bright crimson, and she even began to shake when John leaned in and kissed her. His hands held her hips, and the warmth began to fill Jane. 

“OK, OK, let’s get to work on the plates. There will be time for other things after that,” Richard said to interrupt the mood, knowing it was likely that John would take Jane away if he allowed them to fall into their own world together.

John nodded, still staring into Jane’s eyes. He was able to let go of Jane and step back, but only with great difficulty. It took them both a moment to be able to focus.

They set up an assembly-line to prepare the plates. Richard would slice the meat and lay the slices neatly on the plate. Then John added the stuffing, and Noah put a plop of potato next to that. Patrick and Jane were at the end of the line – he poured the gravy, and Jane dropped a spoon of home-made cranberry sauce onto each plate and then covered each plate with foil so they could reheat each plate in the oven to provide each wayward member of the Donovan family with a hot meal upon their arrival. Patrick also had a basket with spare dinner rolls. 

The assembly went fast. 

“Shall we have some pie, then?” Patrick suggested.

“Sounds good to me!” Richard replied.

John and Jane looked at each other. Neither had pie on their minds.

“I do not wish pie, please excuse me,” John calmly uttered. He then ran towards Jane, threw her over his shoulder, and together, they entered the jungle. When he dropped her back to the ground, Jane wrapped her arms around John’s head and began kissing him.

“John, wasn’t that a bit rude?”

“Perhaps, but I do not think you were thinking of pie either.”

“No…I wasn’t,” she replied, stroking his face.

He stopped her from kissing him for the moment.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, taking her hands.

“A surprise?”

“Yes, close your eyes.”

Jane did close her eyes, but before she let John lead her from the spot they were, she asked, “what kind of surprise could you have come up with since I was here last night?”

“You will see, come with me.”

Jane allowed John to lead her deep within the jungle dome.

“Are we there yet?” a playful Jane finally asked.

“Almost…here we are. Hold on.”

John lifted Jane off her feet and put her down about a foot away.

“John?”

“Yesterday, you told me this was your favorite spot in this room, so I have made it our spot.”

Jane opened her eyes, trying to understand what John was talking about.

“Look, I have built us a nest around the place where the moss grows soft.”

“Oh, John, this is my favorite spot even more so now.”

She stared at the woven sides of this massive “nest”. It was eight feet across at least, and the sides seemed nearly a foot high all around. Jane sat, much the way she did the evening before, but since she was wearing pants she seemed to take up only a small part of the oval around her. John crouched down over her, his eyes detecting a slight peak from each of Jane’s nipples. She was excited or nervous, John didn’t know which. Her slight jump when he reached for her told him it was both, because she started the kiss they next shared.

“I think this may be my favorite place in here too, at least on the ground. Someday, I will take you up into the trees, and show you my nest in the sky.”

“You have a nest in the sky? I want to see it.”

“Jane, if I take you to the trees, I do not think I could let you leave again. I will see the light on you, as you would look in the jungle. I would want to strip the civilized clothes from you body, and see you as nature made you. I would want to claim you as my mate right there. The time will come for that, but it is too soon. I think it is better for both of us that we stay on the ground for now.”

Jane’s heart was racing from listening to his words. She was almost panting from the way his words made her body react. 

“John…”

“No, Jane. We must know each other better, or learn to control ourselves better before we go to the trees. I have been reading about human relationships. There are many intricacies I must learn, and you must learn them too.”

Jane nodded.

“But we can still make out, can’t we?”

“Make out?”

“The kissing and touching like we’ve already done.”

“Yes,” he said with a sigh. “Yes, I still want to kiss like we have.”

“Then come here, and kiss me.”

~~~~~

Richard was a bit shocked as he watched John run off with Jane.

“My my,” he exclaimed.

“John has a surprise for Jane. He was up all night,” Patrick said, trying to shed some light on their behavior. 

“A surprise? Should we leave them alone?” Richard wondered.

“I’m sure John knows where to draw the line in his behavior.”

“And I don’t expect Jane will allow herself to be bullied into anything, not that John would. Jane was able to keep my brother mostly at arm’s length, so she won’t be a push over,” Noah added.

“They don’t get much time together, so I guess the least we can do is give them some leeway,” Patrick verbalized.

“Well, why don’t we have the pie now. After we have ours, we can also cut slices to go with the plates we have made up. Do we know when they are due back?” Richard asked.

“Before dark is the best Alice could pin down. Since they are in the city, the parade blocks off their route home. Kevin decided they would stay for the parade, and then try to find an alternative way. They said they would try to find an open diner along the route. I did tell them that on a holiday most places would either be closed, or booked full in advance, so I think it is a good thing we have a meal ready for them.”

~~~~~

Jane was leaned back against the edge of the nest John had built for them in the atrium. John had his head in her lap and one arm around her back. She was slowly brushing her fingers through his hair and smiling down at him while he enjoyed the feeling of them touching without fear. There were times when she would hit just the right spot on his scalp, and his whole body would tingle. There was a natural understanding in them – an instinct that seemed to tell them where to touch. Jane leaned down and kissed John while his eyes were closed. He moaned and sighed all at once. 

“John, would you really want to be my tutor?”

“Yes my love,” the contented Clayton purred, having only half listened to her question.

“Would you even if I didn’t tell my parents the whole truth?”

“Why don’t you trust your parents to understand?” he replied, becoming aware of her intent.

“My father thought Jimmy was too old for me. He would never accept an almost ten year difference. John, my father would think you are taking advantage of me. He wouldn’t see you as the smart, gentle, loving person you are.”

John sat and looked right at Jane.

“He will feel betrayed if you lie to him about me. I do understand,” he continued, stroking her cheek. “My life finally took on meaning when you kissed me the first time. I had watched you for so long, waited for my chance to meet you. It was better than I dreamed. Jane, I will wait for you as long as it takes.”

Jane bit her bottom lip as he spoke to her. John tapped the tip of her nose as he finished speaking. Jane lunged forward, taking John to his back, and planting a kiss on him that raised both their temperatures.

“Do you really think you could wait another year for another kiss like that,” she asked, her hands moving in gentle circles on his upper chest.

“No, I can’t,” John admitted, knowing he would lose his mind if he had to wait that long.

“Jane, tell your father I am your tutor…for now. Once we know each other better, and there are no tricks your parents could use to come between us, it will be time for your father to meet me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~~

John and Jane stayed together in the nest until the sunset painted the room in vivid colors. They had touched, kissed and caressed their way through the hours. Jane felt completely comfortable with the pace they were taking things. John didn’t try to push, or become overwhelmed by Jane’s pheromones. There was a momentary halt in their kissing when John traced his tongue along the edges of her lips.

“John?”

“I have read about other kinds of kissing. Is this not something you are familiar with?”

Jane shook her head, but then broke into a broad smile.

“But you can teach me about it.”

Jane held her head really still as John moved in. First, he pulled her top lip between his lips, sucking and tugging on her lip. While her mouth was open from that, he slowly advanced his tongue and traced along her upper teeth, down her cheek, across her lower teeth and up the other cheek. Jane felt all goose-bumpy. With only a slight break, John kissed her again, tongue included. 

“Wow,” Jane whispered with the last traces of breath she had left.

“I’ll show you the book I have been reading. Richard was able to get me a number of volumes that explained how to do these kinds of things.”

“They have books about this?”

“Some, but they are considered taboo in polite society. It is only because Richard knows the right people. He wanted me to understand such things before we took our relationship too far. He figured if I understood, I would be more careful.”

“So do you…know everything?”

“I have an intellectual understanding of how the sexes interact, but knowing the facts has not made my understanding complete. There is one more book, but Patrick said he would hold it until he thought I was prepared for the contents. Beyond that, I think we must learn together what we want.”

“Well, right now, what I want is another one of those new kisses,” Jane said, looking John right in the eyes.

There was some trial and error, but the learning curve advanced quickly. They enjoyed a long tongue tangle, and then held each other until it was time for Jane to head home.

~~~~~

Jane was just closing the door to her house when the headlights of Kevin Donovan’s car lit two eyes on the garage door. The weather was cold, but still nice out, so he simply turned off the key right there, and left the car parked in the short driveway. Kevin unlocked the house and he and Jimmy went straight in. Alice took Amanda by the hand and together they walked to grampa’s house next door to collect Noah and thank Patrick and Richard for allowing Noah to stay with them.

John and Noah were in the atrium sitting up on branches about halfway up. Noah had walked back there with John after they had said goodbye to Jane.

“So what was this surprise Patrick mentioned you had for Jane?”

“I built us a ground nest.”

“Ground nest?”

“Yes, I could not risk bringing her to my nest up here. I would be tempted to never let her leave. It is a place we can be together without forgetting the outside world.”

“Oh,” Noah replied, now looking down to the ground.

“Do you not approve of my feelings for Jane?”

“I think you are exactly what she needs. I think you see the real Jane – smart, funny…beautiful.”

“You still have feelings for her?”

“It is not like what you have. For me, it is a dream. Jane was never meant to be mine, even for a short while. But she is my friend, as are you. I wish you only the best, and perhaps through you, I can live my dream.”

“You will find the one you are meant for.”

Noah smiled and looked over at John.

“Maybe someday.”

“Your family is home – I hear them.”

“Then it’s time for me to go back,” Noah expressed sadly.

“Noah, do not let your brother take away your worth. It is he who should know his place.”

“I prefer to think [i]you[/i] are my true brother.”

They both stood, and John stepped onto the branch with Noah. They embraced briefly, and John stepped back to the other branch.

“You are welcome any time,” John added to the tail of the conversation.

Noah smiled, and then got a glint in his eyes. He reached down to the branch he was on with his hands, balanced his weight there, and held an arm-stand for a moment. He leaned and let gravity take him in a slow turning layout flip. He relaxed in the air and landed lightly on the ground. He stood straight, his feet unmoving, and thrust his hands over his head. John’s look was pure delight. 

“I knew you had that in you,” John called down.

Noah waved, and trotted to the front hall. Just knowing he had a place to go where he was allowed to feel that good about himself made going home bearable.

“Mom!” Noah said brightly.

“Noah.”

They embraced. Alice swore she could detect something different about her younger boy. He looked taller.

“Did you have a growth spurt while I was gone? I swear you have…what is it?”

“Don’t worry, Mom, I’m the same boy I was the last time I saw you.”

“If you say so…Dad, Richard, thank you for having Noah as your guest. I hope he wasn’t any trouble.”

“No trouble at all, in fact, it was a delight to have him here.”

“What about John?” Alice quietly asked, almost ashamed that she would think ill of him.

“I wish I’d had the chance to know him sooner,” Noah said before anyone else could speak.

“So…you got along?”

“Yes mom, we got along,” Noah replied, catching sight of John from the corner of his eye.

“Alice,” Richard began, “did you find a diner open today?”

“Afraid not. I’ll have to see what I’ve got for leftovers.”

“No you won’t,” Patrick said, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks to your son, and John, and Jane Porter, we have made up Thanksgiving plates for your whole family.”

Alice Donovan looked dumbstruck. She searched each set of eyes for the truth of those words.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just enjoy the meal,” Richard said.

“How can I thank you? Noah, you are a blessing. I’m glad I’ve still got you for a bit longer.”

“Does that mean Jimmy will be going to college for football?” Noah asked, holding back a sheepish grin.

“The recruiter liked him. It looks like he will be packing off for Michigan this August.”

Noah quickly hugged his mom, feeling like it was he who had just been handed a college dream.

“Mom?” the up until now silent Amanda voiced.

“Yes dear?”

“Who’s that?” she said, pointing to John’s nearly hidden form.

“John Clayton, come out here for a proper introduction and thank you.”

John came into full view, and Alice was thrilled to see him with a welcoming smile.

“Amanda, this is John. Richard is his uncle.”

John crouched.

“Hello Amanda, it is very nice to meet you.”

He took her hand and kissed the back.

“You have pretty hair,” she finally replied.

John leaned his head toward her, took her hand and placed it on his head. She stroked his blond mane a couple of times, and then he looked up. He smiled, and then stood to face Alice.

“Come here, you,” she said, reaching her arms out for him. She got a strong hug. They stepped back and looked at each other, acknowledging how glad they were to know each other.

“I used the oven proof plates, and we foiled the tops so you can pop your Thanksgiving meal in to heat up,” Patrick said, changing the topic back.

“Thanks dad. Noah, are you ready?”

“As much as I can be.”

~~~~~

Noah held two plates, as did his mother, and Amanda held her plate. They went in the front door and made a big show of the prepared meal while Richard and John went around to the kitchen door in the back to deliver the wedges of pie. There was no point in inflaming Jimmy since he was actually in a good mood right now.

“We have much to be thankful for this year. This meal was a gift. And I won’t hear a word said against my father. If not for his generosity, we would be having left over meatloaf,” Alice informed the family as she walked into the kitchen to put the plates in the oven. It was enough to keep Jimmy in the livingroom. He would eat, but he would think many unkind thoughts of those perverts next door.

Kevin followed the food parade and accepted the pie when Richard and John reached the back door.

“Thank-you. You have really given us a good meal here,” Kevin said.

“Kevin, this is John.”

The two shook hands and smiled.

“Thank-you for this.”

“The pies were made by Jane,” John told him.

“Then we are in for a treat.”

“She also helped with the plates.”

“We’ll be sure to send her a thank-you note,” Alice brightly said, adding, “I can’t thank you all enough.”

John nodded regally and withdrew before Jimmy realized he was there.

~~~~~

“So, John, what was your surprise for Jane?” Richard asked as they entered the front hall of Clayton Manor.

“I built us a nest.”

“I thought you had a nest?”

“This one is on the ground. Taking Jane into the trees would be too great a temptation.”

“I understand. I’m glad you are taking your time with her. I know what it is like to have to hold back from your desires, but you must forge a strong bond with her, know everything there is to know about her first. Only then will the relationship have a strong foundation so that it may endure.”

“Do not worry, uncle, I have found the woman I will spend my life with. I want to know everything about her. I do not plan to claim her until after we have been wed. The books I have been reading about human relationships seem to say the only way a physical union is fulfilling is in a monogamous, committed relationship that has been sanctioned by the law and God.”

“Committed and monogamous I agree with, but there are times when both God and the law are superseded because love does not follow the rules. The heart is the most important part of it all.”

John nodded his understanding.

“Would you mind if I spend some time alone, uncle?”

“Go on.”

John somberly walked to his jungle room. He had had so much wonderful time with Jane, and had found a true friend in Noah. It would be lonely without them. It would take John some time to get used to the solitude again. He kneeled in the ground nest and sniffed Jane’s scent from it. It was like he had been drugged. His jaw chattered; his breathing changed; chills ran out his limbs. He did not know when Jane would again be in their nest, but he could picture her sprawled on the moss. He could still taste her. He stripped himself naked and rolled in Jane’s scent. He wanted to be covered by her smell.

Leaned against the side of the nest, John looked down at his body. The apes considered him puny, but from what he had read, his genitalia was on the large side of average for the human male, and right now it seemed even larger. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The time would come soon enough when he could share his nakedness with Jane. She made him feel so alive.

~~~~~

It was still just Thursday night, Thanksgiving. When Jane got home, her mother was preparing for the turkey sandwiches they always ate for their supper on Thanksgiving night. She had thin sliced off the turkey, and put out lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and the leftover cranberry sauce, as well as the swan-shaped glass bowl filled with olives. She was just bringing the bread to the table when Jane came home.

“How did things go over there, Jane?” her father asked while she was hanging up her coat in the front hall.

“Very well. They liked my pies, and everyone was very nice. Noah was glad to be there for the holiday. It let him be away from Jimmy.”

“Those two just aren’t cut from the same cloth, are they?” Fletcher mused.

“No, thankfully, they aren’t.”

“Everything is ready,” Pam called as she came into the livingroom. “Sandwiches can be made now that Jane is home.”

“This is the best part of thanksgiving,” Nicky rejoiced, running to get her favorite slice of meat – the one that was just below the skin, all browned and flavorful. Like every year, she popped an olive in her mouth and scrunched her face and puckered her mouth because of the saltiness.

Jane quietly walked into the kitchen, smiling all the while. Pam waited until Fletcher reached her, and they went into the kitchen arm in arm, looking to see Nicky hoarding sandwich parts while Jane spread mayonnaise on one slice of white bread and made a quick, small, fold-over sandwich.

“Jane, only half a sandwich?” her mother asked.

“I ate so much for dinner, with the stuffing and all, I don’t want to go to bed so full it makes me sick.”


End file.
